the first conversation!
by I ship quory
Summary: rory was walking the halls of his college whining, because sugar chose artie , not he, when he walks into the choir room and see the beautiful blonde's, of glee club, crying and decides to help her !
1. Chapter 1

**ok ****people****, this is my ****first ****story****, comment ****and talk ****if this ****good or ****bad, and if ****you guys ****want me to ****continue!**

**I know I put the genre as friendship ,but maybe I will do rory and quinn be more than friends! you guys are going to have to keep reading to discover !**

**this story ****is what ****happened after ****Valentine's Day****!**

"I do not believe I spent another Valentine's Day alone!"** rory thinks as he walks the halls at school William McKinley, **"although I am happy for artie, I'm sad for me, because all the girls in new directions now have a boyfriend, not all, the one who has no boyfriend is quinn Fabray, but I doubt she will want to have a date with me, "**he enters in the choir room, and finds the beautiful blonde Quinn Fabray crying, after creating a lot of courage he walks up to her, sitting beside her and says:**

**Rory:** Quinn what's wrong?

**Quinn:** ha Hi Rory, I didn't see you, there is nothing wrong!

**Rory:** Quinn, I am from another country but I am not stupid, I know that when someone is crying something's wrong! Tell me what's wrong, okay?

**Quinn**: we're not close friends, and another thing to literature class will start and if I were to tell you why I was crying we would end up losing the class!

**Quinn up and walks toward the door but before she leaves the room Rory calls and speech:**

**Rory:** Quinn! Please, if you do not tell me , I'm not going to pay attention in class, please!

**Quinn:**ok

**Quinn walks toward Rory and sits beside his , and begins to speak:**

**Quinn:** one year ago I went to bed with the puck and I ended up getting pregnant after my daughter beth was born I gave her to Shelby ...

**Rory:** trobloutones teacher?

**Quinn:** Yes, after she adopted beth she left town, and now this year she returned, and will not let me see my daughter! ha I commented that the puck was in Valentine's Day with her?

**Rory:** and you still have some feelings for him?

**Quinn:** I think so!**  
><strong>

** Rory suddenly grin from ear to ear! ****Quinn ****looks at him ****frightened ****and says****:**

**Quinn:** why are you smiling?

**Rory:** because I had an idea that will please you very much!

**Is it folks, hope you enjoyed, do not forget to comment! And sorry for my bad English is that English is not my native language!**


	2. The idea

Sorry for not having posted before that I was without internet! The previous chapter stopped at the Rory told Quinn he had an idea in this chapter they remain in the room!

**Quinn**: Rory, you are very cute in trying to help me, but I do not think the puck will want me back, I tried!

**Rory:** I had an idea to help you get back to see Beth again, and not return with the puck!

**Quinn:** ah, then you can talk!

**Rory:** I do not believe I'm going to tell it puck will kill me if he knows! Puck and I... we become very good friends...

**Quinn:** wait, what? I do not believe it!

**Rory:** Quinn! Why would I lie?

**Quinn**: I do not know, maybe because you're trying to conquer me somehow with this bullshit!

Rory suddenly starts to laugh!

**Quinn:** why are you laughing?

**Rory:** only because you are so convinced, that you think I was trying to conquer you!

**Quinn:** and you are not?

**Rory:** Of course not, I would not do that with you because I know you're a very smart girl and would not fall into a word that I told you!

**Quinn:** Thank you...

**Quinn****starts****to blush, and so that she doesn't go out running of the room, her decide to return for the previous subject!**

**Quinn:** anyway, I want to know more about this story that you and puck are good friends!

**Rory:** You do not think I'd better tell you the idea first, in 20 minutes will hit the signal for the end of the class of literature, and sociology will start!

**Quinn:** No! Have time, just you talk fast!

**Rory:** Ok! 1 month ago I was passing through a field, and I saw Finn and puck and other kids that I do not know and realize that they were playing that game the... football, and I did not know how to play, I asked if they could teach me, they said yes, and we started hanging out together and he tried to teach me how to get girls!

**Quinn:** wow!

**Rory:** What?

**Quinn:** Is that puck is usually only makes friends with popular people, he must have changed a lot!

**Rory:** maybe!

**Quinn:** ok, now tell me about this plan that will help me see my daughter again!

**Rory:** First of all I want to tell you not to get very excited because the plan can not work, and I don't want that you to be sad, ok?

**Quinn:** ok, I will not!

**Rory:** ok then, as the puck is my buddy, I'll ask him if I can serve as a nanny for Beth, when they leave, you come and stay with your child!

**Quinn**: Rory this plan has several problems, first you do not think the puck will be suspicious, second they say already has a nanny, the third they just need a babysitter when Shelby is teaching ,and the puck is in school and this hour me and you'll be also in school!

**Rory:** Quinn calm, I thought of everything, first I'll say I need the money he will pay me, because the family of Brittany said I needed a job, second surely he will find the best me take care of Beth than a complete stranger, third you forgot the they are now dating and they are always hanging out together!

**Quinn:** wow, you really thought about everything, when you will put the plan into practice?

**Rory:** After school, I'll play with the guys and I will talk with the puck!

"**Perrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr "the signal hits, the two raised and leave the room before giving goodbye and go to class Quinn says:**

**Quinn:** Thanks Rory, I owe you one!

**Rory:** anything, bye Quinn!

**Quinn: **bye Rory!

**Again****sorry****for my****English****, what do****you guys****thought****!****Do not forget****to comment!**


	3. put the plan into action

"Okay Rory, you have to put the plan into action, it's been two days that I vowed that I would help her, if I can not she can be sadder! Ok breathe and think, think! Why I can not think of nothing? That's a lot of pressure, I never felt so pressed like now! Rory settles down, get nervous will only make things worse! **"**_**Rory thinks as he walks from one side to the other in the choir room, suddenly Puck enters and makes Rory takes a hell of a fright!**_

**Puck****:** Sorry man, I did not want to scare you! What's wrong?

**Rory****:** it's alright! There is nothing wrong.

**Puck: **Dude you can be from another country, but I'm sure, that there is equal here, whenever someone is walking from one side to another, is because it is worried about something, I'm your friend you can tell me.

**Rory**: ok...

"Rory thinks about something and fast! You can not just say to him about the plan! I think I know what say, I just hope it works!"_**Rory thinks!**_

**Rory:** ... is that my parents have no money, and I really want to help them, but I will not ask for money to anyone, I want to earn money, because if I asked for money the parents of Brittany my parents will think I am irresponsible and will not let me stay here in America.

"Wow that was better than I had planned to speak before!"_** Rory thinks relieved!**_

**Puck****:** Wow! Maybe I can help you.

**Rory****:** Puck, I appreciate your help, but I already said I can not accept money from anyone.

**Puck****:** I'm not going to give money, I have neither for myself, I think I can get you a job!

**Rory****:** Really?

**Puck:** Relax, I said: "I think you can get a job" ,before officially, I have to ask for a person first, ok?

**Rory****:** Okay, what do matters is that I have a chance to get a job.

"!"_** The bell rings, everyone starts enter in the choir room, as soon that Quinn sees Rory, she runs **__**until He**__**!**__**They walk up the chairs and sit side by side.**_

**Quinn****:** So, you already put the plan into action? _**She whispers!**_

**Rory:** Yes, Puck will talk to a person, that I hope its Shelby, before him to tell me if I'm going to get the job or not.

**Quinn****:** And he did not suspect anything?

**Rory:** No.

**Quinn:** Are you sure? you sure he did not pretend that he had not suspected, then he can take revenge on you for having lied to him, that he would surely be very angry for a friend he had betrayed him.

**Rory****:** Quinn, do not worry, I'm sure everything will be OK.

**Quinn****:** Okay then.

_**The next day**_

"I hope that Puck tell me today if Shelby left or not I be babysitting Beth, because if not I'll die of anxiety." _**Rory thinks as he walks down the aisle of the college, when he finally sees Puck coming your way!**_

**Puck****:** Hi Rory, I'm sure you got super anxious to know if you got the job or not, right?

**Rory:** With Sure, I almost couldn't sleep last night!

**Puck:** After being hours and hours trying to convince her that you were trustworthy, and I even said I trust you because you're my buddy...

"This story that he trusts me, only made me more nervous, what i am doing? Ok, calm Rory, you have not lied to him, after all my parents really need this money, look on the bright side you will be helping three people Quinn and my parents! "_**Rory thinks trying to hide the nervousness of his own face!**_

**Puck:** ... I finally managed to get her to leave you to babysit Beth!

**Rory****:** So I got the job?

**Puck****:** Yes you got the job!

_**When Rory **__**will embrace **__**Puck, **__**he says:**_

**Puck:** You know very well that I do not hug men!

**Rory:** And how do you expect me to thank you?

**Puck:** It's simple, you just give me a handshake!

**Rory:** Ok! So I was wondering when I start!

**Puck****:** Saturday

After giving a handshake at the Puck he goes to the classroom with a big smile on his face! 'I'm so happy that my plan is working, and I'm dying to tell Quinn! "_**In the interval he seeks by Quinn the whole school when he finally finds her, he takes her to the choir room and says:**_

**Rory****:** Guess WHAT happened to me today!

**Quinn****:** What?

**Rory:** A certain man named Puck came to me and say I got the job for me take care of Beth!

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" _**She screams and runs to hug Rory almost makes him fall down!**_ "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! "_**She talks while filling he with kisses all over **__**he**__** face, when she finally released him she says:**_

**Quinn:** Sorry about that, is that I am very thankful for what you did for me!

**Rory****:** It's okay!

"Only a madman would be angry if a super hot girl starts giving kisses all over his face! I went from a guy that no girl would look, for the guy that the prettiest girl in school gave several kisses!" _**Rory thought while trying to recover from that moment!**_

**Rory****:** So...

_**Rory **__**said, trying **__**desperately **__**to change the subject **__**before **__**he gets **__**even more red with shame**__** !**_

**Rory:** ...Puck said that I'll have to take care of Beth Saturday, are you free?

**Quinn****:** Yes, Rory before you go can I ask you something?

**Rory****:** Yeah

**Quinn****:** Why are you helping me?

**Rory****:** You remember when Mr. Schue told us we were a family?

**Quinn****:**I remember

**Rory:** So I believe him, I believe that we from glee club are family! What a family does for each other?

**Quinn:** It makes us feel ashamed of them?

_**Rory laughs before giving right answer!**_

**Rory:** No, we help each other, and that's why I'm helping you because I think you and all other members of the glee club are my second family!

**And is it guys, I hope you enjoyed it! Leave a message for me saying WHAT you guys thought, ok? ;)**


	4. the incident

_**Rory had just woken up dressed only in he underpants, with several green four-leaf clovers of luck, and was nervous, because he and Quinn would be nannies of Beth **_"I do not believe it's Saturday already! Is today the day that me and Quinn, let's take care of Beth, I hope everything goes as planned, because if not I'll lose the friendship of Puck, and I do not want this to happen, I just got here in America, I do not want to get an enemy! "_**He thinks as He walks to the bathroom**_!

**Brittany**: Good morning, Rory.

**Rory**: Good morning, Brittany.

**Brittany**: I had an incredible dream last night.

**Rory**: Serious, what was?

**Brittany**: I dreamed that I and Santana were flying over ponies.

**Rory**: That's cool, how I wish I'd had good dreams last night.

**Brittany**: How so? Do you had nightmares?

**Rory**: No, I did not have nightmares, I meant that I could not sleep yesterday, I could only sleep a half hour ago.

**Brittany**: Why?

**Rory**: Because... Because... because...

"Okay Rory, you will unfortunately have to lie again to one of your friends, you can not tell her that you were nervous because today is the day, even she is one of the most confident people, you do not can!"_**Rory thinks terrified.**_

**Rory**: Because I had a horrible stomach pain, but after I took a medicine and I went back to bed, and you believe that the remedy has only effect half an hour ago.

**Brittany**: I'm so sorry Rory! You're going to use the bathroom now or can I use?

**Rory**: It's all right! No, what I would do was not urgent you can use.

**Brittany**: Thank you, Rory.

**Rory**: You're welcome.

"Phew !I'm glad that Brittany is more innocent than the other girls if she was smart like Santana or any other girl, I'd be screwed!" _**Rory thinks as he descends the stairs in order to go to the living room and watch TV!**_

"! Triiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin" _**The phone starts ringing.**_

**Rory**: Let me pick it up, Mrs. Pierce!

_**Rory up from the couch and runs to the phone to answer and says:**_

**Rory**: Hello, who's talking?

**Puck**: _What's up, dude? Here is Puck's._

**Rory**: Hi Puck, then why did you call?

**Puck**: _I called you for two reasons, first is for me to speak the time you have to go to Shelby's house today, and the second reason is that the guys and I are going to play football and want you to play, because as you know, you need to practice if you want to enter the football team of the school on Monday._

**Rory**: God, I completely forgot about the test on Monday.

**Puck****:** _Man, I__'m training__you__weeks__,__if you__forget the__football__test__Monday__I'll kill you__!_

**Rory:** Calm Puck, I will not forget, now that you pointed out I'll put a note on the refrigerator to remember.

**Puck**: _Ok then, but do it now, otherwise you'll end up forgetting again!_

**Rory:** Okay, I'll be back in a few seconds, do not hang up the phone.

**Puck**: _Ok_

_**Rory puts the phone on the couch and runs to the table where he had a pad of notes pluck a leaf, write**_ "Test football on Monday." _**Goes up to the kitchen and puts the note on the refrigerator door and back into the sofa.**_

**Rory**: So Puck, what time I and...

_**Rory stops talking, realizing the huge idiocy that he would do!**_

**Rory**: ... I and Myself, is to be in the home of Shelby?

**Puck**: _Why do you say "I and Myself" was not only easier to say "I"?_

**Rory:** Because in Ireland, the Irish speak that way, and as I have not got used to the vocabulary of America I end up talking like that.

**Puck****:** _Ok__, if__you're__saying.__19:30__I think__this__one__good._

**Rory**: Okay bye.

**Puck**: Bye.

_**Rory walks up from the sofa to the table where was the hook of the phone, and put him back on the hook and start watch TV lying on the couch again!**_

"Ding dong! Ding dong!" _**the bell rings**_

**Mrs. Pierce**: Rory honey, can you answer the door?

"Ding dong!"

**Mrs. Pierce:** Rory?

"Ding dong!"

_**Mrs. Pierce stop of cooking, out of the kitchen, goes to the living room, looks for Rory and says:**_

**Mrs. Pierce**: You and Brit may not be brothers, but they are equal, whenever she is watching TV also can not hear anything around her!

_**After **__**saying this **__**she will **__**answer the door**__**,**__**she opens the door **__**and says:**_

**Mrs. Pierce**:Hello Quinn, please come in and feel free..

_**While Quinn was entering, Rory got up to turn off the TV when he shuts down the TV, and turns, he sees Quinn laughing and looking for his**_ _**underpants.**_

**Quinn**: Nice underpants. _**She **__**said sarcastically**__**.**_

**Rory**: QUINNNNNNNNNNNNN! What you're doing here?

_**After saying that Rory runs to the couch and grabs two pillows, cover the top of his who was shirtless and the part of bass, which was only in underpants.**_

**Quinn:** Come on Rory, if you are so ashamed, why were you walking around in your underpants in front of Brit and Mrs. Pierce?

**Rory**: Because with them is different.

**Quinn:** How so?

**Rory**: Brittany is like my sister she doesn't think that way about me, and Mrs. Pierce is like my mother. _**Rory says, as he arranges the cushions that were still in front of your top and bottom. This only makes the blonde laughed even more.**_

**Rory**: Quinn before you tell me what you're doing here, I'll put some clothes on, okay?

**Quinn**: Sure.

_**The two are facing each other there two minutes when Quinn finally speaks:**_

**Quinn:** Rory you didn't say that you would put your clothes? So why are you still here?

**Rory**: I'm hoping you turn around.

**Quinn**: But I just saw you in your underpants.

**Rory**: Yeah but it was only for a few seconds, if I go up to my room to get changed ,I'll have to drop the pads, then you will see me in my underpants more than a few seconds.

**Quinn****:** okay, since you insist.

_**Once Quinn turns, Rory rushes to his room, when he is finally up on the safety of his room he says:**_

**Rory**: You can turn around!

_**As soon as **__**she **__**turns **__**Quinn **__**says**__**:**_

**Quinn:** You know Rory, you not need have gone so fast, I not peeked or anything!

**Rory**: What? I cannot hear anything from up here!

**Quinn**: Just because I'm your friend I'll pretend that I believe!

**Rory**: Okay then!

_**After a few minutes**__**,**__**Rory **__**goes downstairs **__**and asks**__**:**_

**Rory**: So Quinn, what are you doing here?

**Quinn**: I was wondering if you want to go to the cinema or do something else.

**Rory**: If you want to discuss the plan we can discuss here.

**Quinn**: No, I do not want to discuss the plan, is that Rachal is with Finn, Kurt is with Blaine, and Mercedes with Sam.

**Rory**: And I was the only person left.

**Quinn**: No, is not that, I did not invite them because if i invited them were going to be left in, because we do not have boyfriend and girlfriend, do not be sad you my friend too.

**Rory**: I'm your friend?

**Quinn**: Sure, and you're about to become one of my best friends, can we go now?

**Rory**: Yeah, but I do not think the cinema opened yet, how about we go for that snack bar called "coffee"?

**Quinn**: It sounds good.

**Rory**: I'll just drink water and I'll be right back, okay?

**Quinn**: Sure.

_**Rory **__**goes to **__**the kitchen **__**open **__**the fridge **__**drinking a**__**little water**__**,**__**when he closes **__**the refrigerator door**__**, and **__**read **__**the note he **__**had **__**made he **__**thinks**__**:**_

"I do not believe it, I forgot that Puck is coming to get me to train, what do I do now?"

**Sorry the delay for me to upload, I only delay me because I was not able to think of anything, only today that this story came into my head.**


	5. the kiss

**Mrs. Pearce**: Rory dear, why are you staring at this piece of paper that on the refrigerator door, and with that face of preoccupation, something happened that you're hiding from me?

**Rory:** Hi Mrs. Pierce, I have not seen you. Hi-Hi-Hiding something? No I'm not hiding anything, it's everything alright, there's nothing wrong.

**Mrs. Pearce:** Rory, you're acting strange since Monday, you know you can tell everything to me, that if is secret I will not tell anyone, right?

**Rory:** Yeah I know that, but...

_**Before he starts talking again, Rory gives a big sigh.**_

**Rory:** Okay, I'll tell you why I'm acting so strange, but first I have to talk to Quinn.

**Mrs. Pearce:** Wait, Quinn?

**Rory:** Yes, she kind of has to do with what I will tell you, that's why do I need to talk to her before I tell you.

**Mrs. Pearce: **Okay then.

_**Rory leaves the kitchen, and goes to the living room and sits on the couch where Quinn was sitting.**_

**Rory: **Quinn, I think I have bad news to give you.

**Quinn: **What?

**Rory: **I'll have to tell the truth about the plan to Mrs. Pearce.

**Quinn:** No Rory please, it can ruin everything, we got here we can not stop now.

**_Quinn say, making puppy eyes.__Rory __immediately looked at __the floor__._**

"That great, now I'll have to find a way to convince Quinn that if we count the truth to Mrs. Pearce will not give anything wrong, just be sure you can not look at her face, because if I look I end up giving up on telling the truth to Mrs. Pearce because of Quinn's puppy eyes "**_Rory thinks_**.

**Rory: **Quinn...

_**Rory creates courage, and looks at Quinn's face with a sad look and says:**_

**Rory:** ... Please, please let me tell her, I can not stand lying to her, I talk to her every day, this is killing me inside, I know that the secret is not so great, but is that just as I hate lying to my real mother I also hate lying to her.

_**Quinn wanted so much to say no, but that bright blue eye and his accent not left, and even more with that facial expression that he was doing now.**_

**Quinn:** OK. If you do not mind may I speak with you?

**Rory: **Thank you Quinn Fabray. Of course, I do not see why not.

_**Quinn and Rory up from the couch and go to the kitchen where Mrs. Pearce was still sitting in the chair and reading his magazine, when they get there, the two sit in the chairs that were on the side of Mrs. Pearce.**_

**Mrs. Pearce:** So Rory, now that you spoke with Quinn will you tell me what you would tell me before?

**Rory: **Yes

**Rory: **After Valentine's Day I found Quinn in the choir room crying, because that Shelby would not let her see Beth…

**Mrs. Pearce:** Oh dear, that you are still suffering because of this, there's nothing I can do to help?

**Quinn: **That's where Rory enters.

**Mrs. Pearce: **How so?

**Quinn:** After I told the story of Beth, Rory gave an idea of how I managed to see Beth again.

**Mrs. Pearce: **What idea?

**Quinn:** Rory told Puck that he needed the job of babysitting Beth to be able to send money to their parents because they needed.

**Mrs. Pearce: **Rory, why did you not tell me that your parents needed money? I could have sent money to them.

**Rory:** Because my parents did not want money of you, they even talked to me before leaving Ireland that they did not want me to talk about it with you. So please do not send money they will think I asked you to send money to them and they will send me back to Ireland.

**Quinn:** Rory maybe that I'll talk aruine our plan, but I think you better let her send money to them, after all they need.

**Rory**: I can not Quinn, my parents will take me back to Ireland.

**Quinn:** And who says they need to know that you spoke with Mrs. Pearce, you can tell that you inadvertently told a friend and this friend told Mrs. Pearce.

**Rory:** That would be a lie, and I do not want to lie to anyone, at least no more,and another thing I want to help you, and with the money I earn for getting babysitter, I give to my parents.

**Quinn:** Thanks Rory, you will not regret it.

**Mrs. Pearce:** So back to the plan of you out, what Quinn will win with this, Rory will earn money for their parents and Quinn you how you will get to see Beth.

**Quinn:** When we arrive at the building where Shelby lived, only Rory will go up, I'll be waiting in the car when they go out and have well away from the building, I go, and I help Rory take care of Beth.

**Rory:** So you're going to keep secret?

**Mrs. Pearce:** I can think of?

**Rory: **Of course.

"Ding! Dong!"

**Mrs. Pearce:** Rory can you answer the door?

_**Rory goes to the door and opens it.**_

**Puck:** Rory dude, what's up? You ready to go to training?

**Rory:** Hi Puck, about the training...

**Quinn:** Rory! Rory!

**_Quinn __talks __while running __for the __door where __Rory __was__,__without realizing that __Puck __was there __too._**

**Puck: **HI Fabray, now I've become invisible?

**Quinn: **Hi Puck I do not see you.

**Puck:** Yeah I figured out, what are you doing here?

**Quinn:** What do I am doing here? What do I am doing here?... I can not lie anymore, we have to tell the truth to Puck.

**Rory: **You lost your mind? We can not tell Puck.

**Quinn:** Yes we can, he will not get angry, and another thing he and I break up awhile, does not it Puck?

**Puck:** Yep.

**Rory:** Quinn what...

**Quinn: **Shhh

_**Quinn interrupts him putting his finger on his lip.**_

**Quinn: **Puck, Rory and I are dating.

"What?" _**Puck and Rory **__**talk at the same **__**time.**_

**Quinn:** is true, right Rory?** _She says, giving a poke in the belly of Rory_**

**Rory: **It's true.** _He speaks, when he realizes what she was trying to do._**

**Puck:** I do not believe, I'll only believe it if you guys kissing, but need not be a long kiss, a peck kiss is fine.

**Rory: **K-K-K-Kiss?

**Puck:** It is no problem, right?

**Quinn****:** O-O-O-Of course not, we always make out on the couch when there is no one at home.

**Puck:** OK, so kiss.

_**Quinn grabs the jacket that Rory is using, and pulls him toward her, now they're chest to chest. When they **__**are almost **__**kissing **__**Puck**_'**s** _**phone **__**rings.**_

**Puck:** Wait, I have to see what it is, not kiss yet.

_**Puck moves away a little, and answers the phone.**_

**Quinn****:** That was close.

**Rory:** Tell me about it, Quinn when you come running here to the door what you wanted to tell me?

**Quinn:** Ah, I wanted to tell you that Mrs. Piearce said he would keep secret.

**Rory****:** Really?

**Quinn:** Yep

**Rory****:** This is great.

**Quinn:** I know, right, Ok now let's change the subject, Puck is coming.

**Rory:** Hey, so who was it?

**Puck****:** Sam, he said we need to go to train now.

**Quinn****:** What training?

**Puck:** Oh, you did not tell for her, I think you were with your mouth busy doing something else, is not it? Anyway, our leprechaun will make a test of football on Monday.

**Quinn:** Really? Why do did not tell me, Rory?

**Puck****:** I think this is simple, it was probably because his mouth was too busy doing something else, like I said before.

"Puck!" _**Quinn **__**and Rory **__**talk at the same **__**time.**_

**Puck:** Ok, I stop, enough talk we need to go now Rory.

**Rory****:** I can not, I marked out with Quinn now.

**Puck:** You can not, you need to train, and besides that you guys can make out, or do what the hell you guys do when you guys are together, later.

**Rory:** It is not why I want to go out with Quinn, it's because all her friends are busy and I do not want to leave her alone.

**Puck:** So how about her go with us and watch you train, it's alright for you Quinn?

**Quinn:** Sure, I just do not want to be alone.

**Rory****:** Okay so let's go.

_**The three walked to the car and Quinn opened the back door and entered the car, Puck opened the driver's door and entered, Rory opened the door of the front passenger seat and when he would enter Puck said:**_

**Puck:** You lost your mind? You need to sit there behind with your lady.

**Rory**: Why?

**Puck:** Rory let me tell you something about women, they get nervous easily, then it is better not to risk, will now sit there behind with her.

**Rory****:** Okay

_**Rory closed the front door, opens the back and sit next to Quinn.**_

**Quinn:** Why are you sitting here? I thought you would sit there in front.

**Rory:** I would, but according to Puck us men have to always stay close to our girlfriends, because otherwise they get angry, it is not ridiculous? _**Rory talk whispering to Quinn.**_

**Quinn:** Not really, if I were you girlfriend I surely would be angry if you stay away from me when we was on the same site. _**She replies in a whisper.**_

**Rory:** Wow, I know less of women than I thought I knew.

_**Quinn gives a little laugh and straightens in her place again.**_ _**Once they arrived at the football field, Finn and Sam ran toward them.**_

**Finn: **Hey guys, why took so long?

**Sam:** We were already beginning to think that something had happened with you guys.

**Puck:** Nothing happened, just a stalemate.

**Sam:** Stalemate?

**Puck:** I can tell them, guys?

**Quinn:** Sure, fine by me, and you honey?

**Rory:** Sure why not, besides they are my best friends too.

_**Sam and Finn made a confused face when Quinn called Rory honey.**_

**Puck:** In the face of you I see that you guys are confused, because Quinn called Rory honey, she called him that because they are dating.

**Sam****:** What?

**Finn:** Seriously?

**Sam:** Congratulations, hope you are happy together.

**Finn:** The same.

"Thank you" _**Rory and Quinn speak at the same time.**_

**Sam:** You're welcome, now we have to train, let's go guys.

_**Finn, Puck and Sam run towards where the other guys were training, before Rory's going, he says:**_

**Rory****:** Are you sure that was a good idea to tell them that we're dating?

**Quinn:** Yes, I'm sure, now give me a kiss, and will train.

**Rory****:** What?

**Quinn:** It's exactly like what you heard, you must kiss me, because they are looking, and if you do not, they will be suspicious.

**Rory****:** Okay then.

_**When the two lips touched, Rory's heart begins to beat faster, although for Quinn that kiss was just pretending, for Rory was more then that, because it was then that he realized that he felt something for Quinn, and maybe, just maybe he felt like this before, and he was just trying to stay with Sugar because he wanted to convince himself that he did not feel it for Quinn.**_ _**After the two broke the kiss, of 15 seconds , Rory was, completely confused by what was happening to him, where the other guys were training, and Quinn was sitting on the bench was in the field, watching them training.**__** After hours **__**and hours **__**practicing**__**all the guys **__**are gone **__**leaving only the **__**Puck,**__**Rory **__**and Quinn **__**on the field.**_

**Puck****:** So let's go?

**Rory:** Please, I'm almost dying, it is slave labor, you know?

_**Puck and Quinn laugh of the little Irishman, who was almost dying in front of them, Quinn gets up and she and the two guys go to the car, Quinn had to help Rory, because otherwise he would have fainted on the way.**_

**Quinn****:** This time you were smart. _**She **__**says **__**in a whisper.**_

**Rory****:** How so? _**He asks **__**in a whisper.**_

**Quinn****:** Instead of sitting there in front, you sat back here with me.

**Rory:** I think if I sat there in front he would not suspect, after that kiss we gave in the field, he'll never suspect us again.

**Quinn****:** Yeah, I guess you're right.

_**Puck left Quinn in her house, and then let Rory in the house of Brittany.**_

**Puck:** Bye man, until at night.

**Rory:** Bye Puck.

_**After him **__**say goodbye **__**to Rory**__**,**__**Puck **__**went to **__**his own house.**_

**Sorry for the delay is that I was full of school stuff to do! So you think that Rory will tell what He feels for Quinn or will he keep to himself?**


	6. Finally the big night!

**Guys, I'll change my way of writing now when some of the characters are thinking something, I'll put the name of the character, and put this [", for example:**

**Rory: ["I need to focus on the test if not I'll take a zero"]**

**And when they are doing an action I'll put it this [, for example:**

**Rory: [Picks up the pen and walks over to Quinn] Use this she is working.**

**It is easy to differentiate, because when the characters are thinking of something I put quotation marks and when they are practicing an action, I do not put quotation marks!**

**Enjoy!**

_**Two hours before Quinn and Rory go to the home of Shelby, Mrs. Piearce remind them of something that they had forgotten to add in the plan!**_

**Mrs. Pearce:** [out of the kitchen and into the living room where Rory and Quinn were] so, [sitting on another couch that was against the wall] you forgot one very important thing in the plan.

**Rory and Quinn:** [stopped to look at the television and looked at Mrs. Piearce] And what would that be? [They both asked at the same time]

**Mrs. Pearce:** The person, who will take you guys home of Shelby, surely can not be Quinn, and also cannot be Rory, because he will only be 16 next week.

**Quinn:** You're right we forget that, oh wait, you just say that Rory's birthday is next week [looks at Rory] why do not you tell me?

**Rory:** I forgot, I was focused on the plan.

**Quinn:** What day will it be?

**Rory****:** Thursday.

**Quinn:** Will have party?

**Rory:** No, because who does my birthday parties are my mother and how she's not here I will not have one [gets up from the couch] I'm going to the bathroom [he leaves the living room and enters into the bathroom].

**Mrs. Pearce:** Now that he is far from both of us, I can tell you.

**Quinn:** [looks at Mrs. Piearce] tell me what?

**Mrs. Pearce:** That he is completely wrong, he'll have a party, only it will be a surprise, then do not say anything to him, I've called any members of the glee club, just missing you.

**Quinn:** Aww, thats so sweet.

**Mrs. Piearce:** I consider him like my son, I would not let him be sad on the own Birthday.

**Quinn:** I'm happy that Rory has found a family that is caring for him so well, here in America.

**Mrs. Pearce:** Yep [looking into the hallway and seeing Rory coming into the living room] shhh, he is coming, let's stop talking about the party.

**Quinn:** OK.

**Rory:** [out of the aisle, entering on the living room and sitting by the side of Quinn on the couch] So, let's talk about how we'll get there in the house of Shelby.

**Mrs. Pearce:** If you guys do not mind, I can take you guys.

**Rory:** What? Hell no.

**Mrs.****Pearce****:** Why not?

**Rory:** because I do not want you involved with this.

**Mrs. Pearce:** With this? [Chuckling] Rory, is not like you guys will steal a bank or anything, this you are doing is not illegal.

**Quinn:** [looking at Rory] She's right, and another thing, we need her for this plan works.

**Rory:** [looking at Mrs. Pearce] You sure you do not mind?

**Mrs. Pearce:** Yes.

**Rory:** [sighing] Okay then.

**Quinn:** Wow, I didn't know you were so stubborn.

**Mrs. Pearce and Rory:** [laughing]

_**Two hours later...**_

**Rory****:** [to Quinn] You ready?

**Quinn:** [adjusting the dress she was wearing] I think so, and you?

**Rory:** A little nervous, but yes.

**Mrs. Pearce:** [coming out of her room and going in Rory's room, where Quinn and Rory were] Are you two ready?

**Quinn and Rory:** Yes [they both said simultaneously]

_**The three walked down the stairs, and before they come out Ms. Piearce took the car keys that were up on the table, and then they left the house and went to the car.**_

**Mrs. Pearce:** [opening the door drivers side and entering on the car]

**Rory and Quinn:** [opened the back door of the car and entered]

**Mrs. Pearce:** [turns the key of the car and starts driving]

**Quinn:** [to Rory] Why you sat back here? You can sit there in front, Mrs. Pearce knows about the plan.

**Rory:** [to Quinn] Because I do not want you to stay here alone [looks back at the street].

**Quinn:** [looking down and smiling]

_**Mrs. Pearce, had heard all their conversation, she looked at the mirror that was in the car and realized that Quinn was smiling, and then Mrs. Pearce smile too!**_ _**Mrs. Pearce stopped the car on the street corner, before the Street of Shelby building, because if Shelby or Puck looked out the window, they would not see the car.**_

**Quinn:** Ok going to be like that, you Rory go to apartment of Shelby, as I and Mrs. Pearce sit here in the car, When Shelby and Puck leave of apartment, waiting a bit, and then you look out the window, if you can not more view them, then you call me, then I go to the apartment of Shelby and I help take care of Beth, OK?

**Rory and Mrs. Pearce:** Ok

_**Rory gets out of the car and runs into the building, he goes and calls the elevator when the elevator arrives, he comes in on the elevator and pushes the button of the seventh floor, once the elevator reaches the seventh floor he goes to the apartment of Shelby and rings the bell!**_

**Rory:** ["Ho my god, I'm very nervous, I need to calm down"] [inhaling and exhaling]

**Shelby:** Puck, you can answer the door? [She shouts from the room where she was getting ready]

**Puck:** Of course! [He lifts the couch and goes to the door and opens it]

**Rory****:** Hi, Puck.

**Puck:** Hi man, enters.

_**Rory enters and Puck closes the door soon after.**_

_**Meanwhile in the car...**_

**Mrs. Pearce:** So Quinn, [gets on his knees in the car seat where she sat and puts his arms, and head on arms, on the headrest of the seat] you like Rory?

**Quinn:** Sure I like him, everybody likes.

**Mrs. Pearce:** Honey do not you understand me, I mean if you like him romantically, if you would like to go out with him on a date.

**Quinn:** O-O-O-O-Of course not [looks down].

**Mrs. Pearce:** Ha, gotcha! Looking down and stuttering, surely you're lying.

**Quinn:** Okay, I confess I'm lying, but I do not know if I like him, I just feel something for him.

_**Meanwhile**____**in the apartment**__**...**_

**Shelby:** [putting his coat] If something happens you call me, ok?

**Rory:** Okay, but I'm sure nothing will happen, I've come here several times and played with her and nothing happened, and you know very well that Beth love me [swinging Beth slowly].

**Puck:** He is probably right, honey, now we need to go.

**Shelby****:** Okay then [give a kiss on the cheek of the Irish boy, and then giving a kiss on the cheek of Beth] bye.

**Puck:** Bye, dude [giving a handshake and a hug on Rory] princess goodbye [give a kiss on the head of Beth].

**Rory****:** Bye [closing the door and then turning on the TV and sitting on the couch with Beth on his lap] ["I will wait only 30 minutes there'll call Quinn"]

_**After 30 minutes Rory up from the couch and put Beth on playpen, and was looking out the window to see if they were no longer around, when he saw that they were not, he called Quinn.**_

**Rory:** [picking up the phone and dialing the number of Quinn] Hello Quinn, you can now come here, I'm not seeing more of them, ok bye [closing the phone].

_**In the car...**_

**Quinn:** [answering the phone] Hello Rory, ok, I'm gone, bye [closing the phone, and placing in the purse] [for Mrs. Pearce] was Rory he said that I can go.

**Mrs.****Pearce****:** Okay, but I go home or stay here waiting for you guys?

**Quinn:** You can go home I'll call you when I have to go, bye [out of the car and closes the door].

**Mrs. Pearce:** Ok, bye Quinn [sound of door closing, turning the key and driving]

_**So that Quinn got out, she ran into the building, called the elevator and went to the seventh floor and rang the doorbell at the apartment of Shelby!**_

**Quinn:** ["My god I'm so excited, I'll finally see my little girl."]

**Rory:** [opens door] Hi Quinn, you can come in.

**Quinn:** [entering the apartment] Hi Rory, where is Beth?

**Rory:** [closing the door] She's there in the playpen [pointing to the playpen that was in front of the couch]

**Quinn:** [running into the playpen and taking Beth] Hi Beth, I missed you [crying and smiling animated]

**Rory:** Quinn what's wrong? [going to the Quinn and putting his arms around her and stroking her shoulder]

**Quinn:** There's nothing wrong, nothing at all, [Looking for Rory] Rory she laughed for me, Beth laughed for me [crying and putting his hand in her own mouth]

**Rory:** [smiling and looking at Beth]

_**After hours and hours playing with Beth they finally put her to sleep!**_

**Quinn:** [coming out of Beth's room, and going to the living room] Wow Beth today was with lot of energy.

**Rory:** [sitting on the couch and looking at Quinn] Yeah, but luckily she slept fast.

**Quinn:** [picking up the toys that were on the floor] was expected, after hours and hours of play, anyone would be super tired.

_**Quinn went to get the toy that was in top of foot of Rory and she looked into the eyes of Rory!**_

**Quinn:** [looking into the eyes of Rory and sitting next to Rory on the couch] Wow.

**Rory:** What? [Looking at Quinn]

**Quinn:** Your eyes.

**Rory:** What have they?

**Quinn:** I never realized that deep blue they are.

**Rory:** [Looking at Quinn's eyes] and I never realize that your eyes are green crystalline.

_**Quinn and Rory arrive closer and closer to one another when the two lips were almost touching, Rory's phone rings!**_

**Quinn:** [Gives a leap in fright, and puts his hand on own chest] God.

**Rory:** [Takes the phone] I have to answer. [Rory opens the phone, and puts it in the ear]

**Quinn:** ["My god, was I going to kiss the Rory? What I was thinking? I cannot like the Rory! No, I do not like!"]

_**Quinn was certain in one thing, she was not liking Rory, which she was feeling was a feeling stronger than that, she was falling in love for the Irish boy!**_

**Rory:** [Closing the phone, putting in he pocket, and looking at Quinn] Quinn, you need to call Mrs. Pearce now, they will only pay the bill and came here, and as the restaurant is 40 minutes from here, if you call now Mrs. Pearce will have time, since her house is 20 minutes away.

**Quinn:** Ok [Picking up the phone and calling Mrs. Pearce] Hello, Mrs. Pearce you need to come pick me up now, they are leaving the restaurant now, okay, bye. [Closing the phone and putting in her pocket, and looking at Rory] She said she is coming.

**Rory****:** Okay then.

**Quinn:** While we wait, you want to talk about what almost happened here?

**Rory:** T-T-T-T-The kiss?

**Quinn****:** Yes

**Rory:** I-I-I-I'm sure it was because of this situation, we two taking care of a baby and also because we are very needy, because the two people we like, are coming out with other people.

**Quinn****:** You're probably right.

_**After a few minutes Mrs. Pearce arrived, and called for them to warn, then the two rose from the couch and went to the emergency stairs, before the Quinn to go out she Said:**_

**Quinn:** How do you go away? Do you want that we stay there in the corner waiting for you?

**Rory:** No, Puck will probably want to take me home!

**Quinn****:** Okay then.

_**Quinn down the emergency stairs, run to the car, opens the door, and sits in the passenger's Seat!**_

**Mrs. Pearce:** [driving] so, how was it?

**Quinn:** It was okay.

**Mrs. Pearce:** So why are you with that face of worried?

**Quinn:** Because Rory and I almost kissed.

**Mrs. Pearce:** Really? And it should not be a good thing, you like him, do not you?

**Quinn:** I think so, but I can not date him now.

**Mrs.****Pearce****:** Why not?

**Quinn:** Because my popularity is already down there, and if I start dating him, will come down even more.

**Mrs. Pearce:** Popularity? You kidding me? If you like him, you should not be thinking about it.

**Quinn:** Forget it, okay, you do not understand me! We can change the subject now?

**Mrs. Pearce:** Ok, Ok, need not have been nervous.

_**Mrs. Pearce stopped the car in front of Quinn's house, she gave goodbye to Quinn, then Quinn came into the house, and Mrs. Pearce went to her own house!**_

_**Meanwhile in the apartment of Shelby...**_

_**Puck and Shelby they arrived of the restaurant and entered in the apartment!**_

**Puck:** [Entering the apartment and going to the living room] So, man, she gave a lot of work? [To Rory]

**Rory:** No, she didn't give any work.

**Puck:** Ok then, you wants to go away now?

**Rory:** Yep [Raising the couch, going to Shelby and giving a kiss on her cheek] Bye Shelby.

**Shelby****:** Goodbye, Rory.

**Puck:** [Going to the Shelby giving her a peck] Bye, Baby.

**Shelby****:** Bye, baby [going to the bathroom]

_**Puck and Rory left the apartment, and Puck closed the door and the two went down the elevator to the ground floor, getting there they went to the car! Puck **__**opened**__** door and sat on the bench motorist and Rory sat in the passenger seat! Arriving at Rory's house, Puck gave goodbye to Rory and when Rory entered the house, Puck went to his own house!**_

**Sorry for the delay, I was, as always, full of school thing to do, and also was so sad because I found just one fanfiction Diamian!**

**For those who want this is my tumblr:**

**.com/**

**This is my Tumblr RP:**

**.com/**


	7. The New Girl

**Rory:** [Sitting on the bed, stretching and yawning] ["One more day of school! How I'm supposed to be able to look in the face of Quinn after what almost happened on Saturday? At least everything went as planned!"]

_**Rory got out of bed he changed of clothes, brushed his teeth and went into the kitchen for eat breakfast!**_

**Mrs. Pearce:** Good morning, sunshine [She said while sitting in the chair, eating breakfast]

**Rory:** Good morning, Penny! [He says as he walks to the fridge, and takes the milk and pour a little into the cup he was holding]

**Penny (Mrs. Pearce):** Why the face of worried, something happened on Saturday? ["I know very well what He will say, but I want to hear from him"]

**Rory:** No, nothing happened ["I cannot tell her yet, as much as I hate lying to her, I do not know if Quinn was let me tell to her"]

**Penny:** Are you sure? ["I better retreat, maybe I should let him tell me when he's ready"]

**Rory:** Yep

**Penny:** Okay

_**Rory takes up his cup with milk and will sit with Penny to eat breakfast!**_

_**Meanwhile at the home of Quinn ...**_

**Quinn:** [Going down the stairs and going into the kitchen] Good morning, mother [Pouring milk into a cup and sitting on the side of her mother, to eat breakfast!]

**Judy (Mother of Quinn):** So, how was the plan, worked?

**Quinn:** WHAT? How do you know about the plan? ["Oh no, I'm in trouble"]

**Judy:** Penny told me ["I'm sure she is only worried because I know the plan, because she thinks her will be in trouble!"]

**Quinn:** WHAT? I do not believe, I asked that her strictly guarded secret, and she comes and does this to me, and another thing since when you and she are close friends?

**Judy:** We've always been friends, you that never noted, calms you are not in trouble, I will not put you punishment, and I even support what you did.

**Quinn:** Please mother do not ... wait, what?

**Judy:** Yep, I support what you did.

**Quinn:** I ... I ... Wh ... wh ... why?

**Judy:** Because I am a mother, and I would be devastated if someone take you away from me and do not let me see you more again!

**Quinn:** Mom [Quinn's eye begins to fill with water and she hugs her mother, while a single tear runs down her face, then Quinn let go his Mother ] So, you will not stop us from continuing the plan? [She asked as she passed her hand on his own face to wipe away the tear]

**Judy:** No, I will not stop you guys! You know what else Penny told me?

**Quinn:** What? [She asks with a frightened face] ["Is it what I think it is?"]

**Judy:** That you and Rory almost kissing, now my question is, what's going on between you two?

**Quinn:** There's nothing going on between us, we're just friends.

**Judy:** As far as I know ,friends do not do what you two were going to do ,you two should at least feel something for each other.

**Quinn:** Okay, okay, I speak the truth, I really do not know what I feel for him, I'm very confused, but I know one thing him definitely does not like me, I'm sure it did not surpass Sugar yet.

**Judy:** Are you sure he does not like you? He also leaned to kiss you right?

**Quinn:** Yes mom, but I'm sure it was just a thing of the moment, we both babysitting Beth, and also because he was sad that Sugar choose Artie and not him!.

**Judy:** I'm sorry dear.

**Quinn:** It's okay.

_**In the house of Brittany ...**_

**Rory: **[Going to the living room where Penny and was walking to the sofa where she sat] Penny, you could take me to the home of Quinn? I was wanting to go to school with her.

**Penny: **Why?

**Rory:** How so "why?" N-N-N-Now I need to have reason to want to go to school with her!

**Penny:** Take it easy tiger, it was only a question.

**Rory:** Sorry.

**Penny:** Why are you so nervous anyway, you have been so since Saturday ["I know very well why he is that way but I want to hear him tell me"]

**Rory:** I cannot tell you, it's a secret.

**Penny:** You know if you tell me I will not tell anyone right? ["Taking Judy, of course"]

**Rory:** I think it will not do any harm if I tell you.

**Penny:** Okay, so tell me.

**Rory:** Quinn and I almost kissed.

**Penny:** [Making fake face of surprise] Ah, really?

**Rory:** Wait, you already knew?

**Penny:** Yep.

**Rory:** It was Quinn who told you, was not it?

**Penny:** I cannot say.

**Rory:** I think it's pretty obvious that she told you, she and I were the only people who knew this, and if I did not tell, she must have told you.

**Penny:** it was her, you are not angry with her, are you?

**Rory:** Of course not, if she had not spoken to you, I would.

**Penny:** That's good, you still want to go in the house of Quinn?

**Rory:** Yes

_**Penny up from the sofa, and Rory and she went to the car, drove to the home of Quinn! When Rory and Penny arrived, Rory gave goodbye to Penny and rang the bell of home of Quinn!**_

**Judy:** Quinn can you answer the door? [She yelled from the kitchen to the living room where Quinn was watching television]

**Quinn:** Sure [Go to the door and opens] H-H-Hi, Rory.

**Rory:** Hi, I can go to school with you?

**Quinn:** Sure, but I'm just going to school 20 minutes from now , come in.

**Rory:** [Coming into the home of Quinn] Okay, you want to do what in the meantime?

**Quinn:** I have no idea.

**Rory:** Talk about what almost happened on Saturday, is out of question, we've talked what had to be talked about, right?

**Quinn:** ["No, I don't told that I love you"] Yes, everything has been clarified.

**Rory:** Okay good, then we can watch TV.

**Quinn:** Sounds good.

_**Rory and Quinn sat on the couch and started watching television! After 20 minutes ...**_

**Quinn:** You're ready to go, Rory?

**Rory:** Yes

_**Quinn and Rory went to the car and drove to school! At school they went to the choir room, because the first classe was the Glee club, and sat, as usual, side by side, they thought it would be a normal day, until Blaine brought his sister to audition for the Glee club!**_

**Blaine:** [Entering the choir room, with his sister beside him] Mr. Schuester, this is my sister, she is interested to join the Glee club.

**Will:** Good, the more people the better.

**Blaine:** [Sitting in the middle of Rory and Kurt]

**Will:** [sitting on the side Quinn]

**Melody (Sister of Blaine):** I'll sing "She Left Me" by Mcfly, but I perfected and exchanged the "She" by "He".

_**(Melody singing)**_

He walked in and said he didn't

wanna know

anymore

Before I could ask why, he was gone

out the door

I didn't know, what I did wrong

but now I just can't move on

CHORUS

Since he left me

he told me

Don't worry

You'll be ok, you don't need me

Believe me you'll be fine

Then i knew what he meant

And it's not what he said

Now I can't believe.. he is gone

I tried calling him up on his phone

No one's there

I've left messages after the tone...

I didn't know, what I did wrong

but now I just can't move on

yeah, yeah, yeah

CHORUS

Since he left me

He told me

Don't worry

You'll be ok, you don't need me

Believe me you'll be fine

Then i knew what he meant

And it's not what he said

Now I can't believe.. he's gone

Well since he left me

he told me

Don't worry

You'll be ok, you don't need me no

Believe me you'll be fine

Then i knew what he meant

And it's not what he said

Now I can't believe.. He's gone

no no no no.

_**(Melody stopped singing)**_

_**All who were in the choir room, less Rory and Quinn, stood and applauded!**_

**Rory:** [with him mouth open and staring at Melody] ["My god, she is so pretty, and her voice seems like to a angel"]

_**Quinn would get up, but when she looked at Rory and realized that he was open-mouthed for Melody because of her voice and her beauty, the jealousy was stronger, and she sat, staring at Melody at a look of jealousy!**_

**Will:** [Going to the Melody, and clapping] Congratulations you're in Glee, you voice is very beautiful.

**Melody**: Thank you. [She said smiling, then she went to the empty chair that was on the side of Quinn and sat] Hi, as you already know my name is Melody, what's yours? [To Quinn]

**Quinn:** My name is Quinn.

**Melody:** You know, I see the face that you were watching me when everyone stood up to applaud me and only you and that boy was sitting.

**Quinn:** What face?

**Melody:** From jealous, I think you have every right to have looked at me like that, after you and that boy, I'm guessing that is Rory, are dating, I saw very well how he was watching me.

**Quinn:** What? I mean, how you discovered?

**Melody:** Blaine and I talked about how every day was at school, and he told me.

**Quinn:** Ah

**Melody:** Do not worry, I will not steal him from you, by the look that you were giving me I realized that you really like him.

**Quinn:** Thanks, I really like him ["In fact I love him, but I will not talk about it with a strange"]

_**In the interval …**_

**Puck:** [Sitting on the side of Rory in the cafeteria, while Quinn had gone to fetch her food] Man you crazy? [He says, slapping the shoulder of Rory]

**Rory:** [dropping the spoon with food he was holding] AW! Why did you do that?

**Puck:** I saw very well the way you were looking for Blaine's sister Melody, as she was singing, you can not look at other girls like that when you have a girlfriend, especially when she is right by your side, you happens to have a death wish?

**Rory:** ["God, I completely forgot that people thought that Quinn and I are dating!"] Was in the moment is that she is so pretty and her voice is wonderful.

**Puck:** Ok, but I'll just put aside, if you promise not to happen again, I do not want to see Quinn hurt, ok?

**Rory:** I swear it will not happen again.

**Puck:** I'll trust your word, now let's change the subject Quinn is coming up.

**Quinn:** [sitting on the side of Rory] Hi Puck, what do you boys were talking about?

**Puck:** Nothing, just things about football.

**Quinn:** Oh, ok.

**Puck:** You didn't forget the test football you have today , right Rory?

**Rory:** No I have not forgotten, is just after the break.

**Puck:** Ok, good that you not forget.

**Hi, Guys, sorry for the chapter of today, I know it was not very good, I was not able to have any good idea, I resolved to put the younger sister of Blaine, to give more drama! Oh and two more things all the Glee club know that Quinn and Rory are dating, (spoiler) and I will bring new character, and all of you who watch Glee already know him! Comment talking what you guys thought, and for those who wish here is my Tumblrs:**

**Personal Tumblr:**

**.com**

**RP tumblr:**

**.com/**


	8. The drunk night !

**Rory:** [Walking through the school hallway] ["God, I just hope that today the football players do not slushie me, I'm getting tired of every day they slush me"]

**Puck:** [Running behind Rory and going towards him] Rory! Rory, I need to talk to you! [Putting his hand on the shoulder of Rory]

**Rory:** [Turning and getting face to face with Puck] what you wanna talk to me?

**Puck:** Shelby and I need you to babysitting Beth again on Saturday, can you?

**Rory:** Yeah, I do not have anything to do on Saturday, so ok!

**Puck:** Really? You have nothing to do on Saturday?

**Rory:** Yeah, that's what i said!

**Puck:** Not going out with Quinn?

**Rory:** Why is Quinn and I wer ... I mean no!

**Puck:** Why? I guess I never saw you and she going out, I think you guys neither have first date yet!

**Rory:** Ham ... ham ... ham ... b-b-b-because she is very busy lately with school stuff, and we've already had a first date!

**Puck:** Ok, if you're saying then I believe in you! So how was your test football? You joined the team?

**Rory:** Yeah, I joined the team, I thought I had already told you!

**Puck:** This is great! See, I told you if we continued practicing you would join the team!

**Rory:** Yeah, thanks for helping me without you I would not have joined the team!

**Puck:** You're welcome, so someone told me that football players are slushie you almost every day, that is true?

**Rory:** Yeah, that's true! [He says with a sad look]

**Puck:** What? You want me to do something about it? [He says with a look of angry]

**Rory:** No! This will only make things worse, I'm sure that one hour they are going to get tired of tormenting me!

**Puck:** Okay, but if they continue to do this you tell me, ok?

**Rory:** Of course!

**Puck:** Ok, bye! [Going to the choir room and entering into it]

**Rory:** Bye Puck!

_**Once Rory saw that Puck was completely in the choir room, he ran to the closet of Quinn!**_

**Rory:** [running toward Quinn] Quinn, Quinn! [Stopping in front of Quinn] I need to talk with you!

**Quinn:** What? [Taking books, closing the closet and looking at Rory]

**Rory:** I have good news for you!

**Quinn:** Really? What is it?

_**Rory opened his mouth to speak but someone tapped his shoulder and stopped him!**_

**Rory:** [turning to see who was behind him] what?

**Steve (football player):** You know what time it is, right?

**Rory:** Please Steve, don...

_**Even before Rory could finish his sentence, Steve had slushie him!**_

**Quinn:** [Going towards Rory and putting her arms around him] My God Rory, you okay?

**Rory:** No, I can't open my eyes!

**Quinn:** You closed your eyes when he slushie you?

**Rory:** No, there wasn't time, was very fast!

**Quinn:** That's probably why you cannot open your eyes! Come, I'll help!

_**Quinn led Rory to the ladies room, all the way with her arms entwined in his arms!**_

**Quinn:** Stay here, do not get out of here!

**Rory:** Okay, but where you going?

**Quinn:** I'll get you a chair to sit, it will be much better to get off this slimy thing that is in your hair and your face, do not worry I'll be back in a few seconds!

**Rory:** Ok

**Quinn:** [Leaving the ladies room and entering in the choir room]

**Will:** So guys, today's lesson is ... [Turning to look at Quinn, who was coming in the choir room] Look who decided to show up! Where were you and Rory?

**Santana:** I think I can answer that! They were probably make out in the male locker room!

**Quinn:** What? No! ["I wish"] Rory was slushie and is waiting for me in the bathroom so I can get all that slimy thing off him, now I gotta go. [Leaving the choir room and returning to the bathroom] Here Rory sits [She says as her helps him sit on the chair] Here take that towel and wipe your eyes may help.

**Rory:** Okay [Passing the towel in the eye] is very soft. [Opening his eyes]

**Quinn:** Yeah, I got the softest I had, because I was afraid to hurt your eyes! WOW, your eyes are very red, you do not want to spend a little water in them, may help more.

**Rory:** Sure [Turning to sink and passing a little water in his eyes] Done, now what?

**Quinn:** Do you mind if I wash your hair?

**Rory:** No, you can wash.

**Quinn:** Okay, another thing I'll have to sit on your lap, this is a problem for you?

**Rory:** No.

**Quinn:** Okay then [sitting in the left leg of Rory] Turn your head a little!

**Rory:** [Turning his head] Is that good?

**Quinn:** Yes [Passing her fingers between Rory's hair] ["God I really wanna kiss him now! Why does not he like me?"] [Biting her lip while washing Rory's hair ]

_**Suddenly Rory felt something happening to him, he was already familiar about this subject, but never happened to him before!**_

**Rory:** ["God no, it can not be happening to me, if that happens will ruin my friendship with Quinn, I can not have a erection, not now, I knew that if Quinn sat on my lap and washed my hair this would happen! Think about things that are not sexy! Puppies, ducklings, bird, ice cream, little children, my grandfather! Ow, I got it, I got it, thank god, phew, that was close "]

**Quinn:** [raising of the lap of Rory] Okay, I finished!

**Rory:** [Getting up from chair] Thanks Quinn, I owe you one!

**Quinn:** No, you don't owe me anything, we're even!

**Rory:** What?

**Quinn:** Yeah, you remember when you found me crying in the choir room and told me the first time the plan, so I did not tell you that I was owed you, now I have paid what i owed you, we're even!

**Rory:** I had forgotten about it, okay then, we're even!

**Quinn:** Rory, before we go to the choir room, why were you making that weird face while I was washing your hair?

**Rory:** ["Oh God, I have to invent an excuse, I can not tell her that I was making that face because I was having an erection"][Blushing] because ... Because ... Because the water was cold and I hate cold water, my skin is very sensitive! ["Please that her believe "]

**Quinn:** I'm sorry, I didn't know.

**Rory:** It's okay.

**Quinn:** Ok, so we'll come in the choir room holding hands? [Stretching her hand to Rory hold it]

**Rory:** [Holding the hand of Quinn] Of course, otherwise they will suspect.

_**Quinn and Rory left the bathroom and went into the choir room, holding hands!**_

**Santana:** Finally got tired of make out?

**Rory:** What? [Blushing]

**Quinn:** Santana! How many times do I have to say that we are not make out, I was helping him take that slushie of him!

**Quinn and Rory:** [sitting side by side on two empty seats that were next to Puck]

**Puck:** [Whispering to Rory who was on his side] So you liked of make out with Quinn?

**Rory:** [Whispering to Puck] We were not make out, Quinn is telling the truth she was helping me!

**Puck:** [Whispering] What? Those guys slushie you again?

**Rory:** Yes [Whispering and talking sadly]

**Puck:** [Whispering] I'm gonna kill those guys!

**Rory:** [Whispering] No, I can handle myself alone.

**Puck:** Ok ["But surely I'll talk with coach Beiste"]

**Will:** So kids, as I was saying when Quinn interrupted me, the lesson is you guys will choose someone to do a duet and you guys will have to sing a song saying What you feel for each other!

**Quinn:** [Whispering to Rory] So you'll want to do a duet with me? For, you know, so they do not suspect!

**Rory:** Sure [Smiling at Quinn]

**Quinn:** Okay then ["God, I wanna kiss him so badly"] [Smiling back]

**Rory:** [to Puck] I need to talk to you, something happened to me while Quinn was helping me!

**Puck:** Ok ,talk!

**Rory:** Not here, Quinn can not hear, in the break I'll talk to Quinn that I'll help you choose a song for the lesson, then we talk here in the choir room, ok?

**Puck:** Sure.

_**At the break ...**_

**Rory:** Quinn, I have to help Puck with the lesson, you can go to the break!

**Quinn****:** AW, that's so sweet of you.

**Rory:** [Blushing] Thank you! [Giving her a peck] bye.

**Quinn:** Bye [leaving the door of the choir room and going to canteen]

**Rory:** [Sitting in the empty chair that was next to Puck] What I wanted to talk to you is kind related with sex.

**Puck:** Really? I think I know what you will tell me.

**Rory:** Seriously? [Making a face unclear] Tell me what you think I'll tell you.

**Puck:** That you and Quinn finally had sex.

**Rory:** No, she and I not done yet, probably because she is still traumatized because that last time she had sex she get pregnant!

**Puck:** Probably, so what you want to talk me?

**Rory:** I wanted to talk that when Quinn was helping me get that slushie of me she had to sit on my lap and wash my hair.

**Puck:** And what this has to do with me?

**Rory:** [Blushing] is that I almost got an erection, and I was wondering if you know of anything to stop it.

**Puck:** Ham, Well now that you're dating Quinn will be a little hard to prevent this from happening, but Finn has a method.

**Rory:** Really? What is?

**Puck:** He or your mother, I do not really know the story, ran over the mailman, and always when he is about to have an erection, he thinks about this moment, and always work.

**Rory:** But that has not happened to me, so it will not work.

**Puck:** Then use something that happened in your life that you think will work!

**Rory:** There's something that happened to me that might work.

**Puck:** If you don't mind could you tell me what it is?

**Rory:** Okay, I say, when I was 13 I lived in a house where he had a pool, and one day my parents had a barbecue and my grandmother was in a bikini in the swimming pool, and the top of her bikini fell off.

**Puck:** Dude, I'm sorry that you have been through it, it will surely work.

**Rory:** Yep, now I have to go in the cafeteria, I'm very hungry, bye Puck [He gets up and goes to cafeteria]

**Puck:** Ok, bye.

_**Rory left the choir room and suddenly fell with someone, he did not know who it was, Rory was not paying attention he was walking with his head down, and when he looked up he saw Melody and saw that he had dropped her books on the floor unintentionally!**_

**Melody:** [Bending down to pick up the books]

**Rory:** [Bending down to help pick up the books] Sorry Melody, I do not see you!

**Melody:** Obviously [standing up]

**Rory:** Here [Giving the books to her]

**Melody:** [Taking the books] So, why you were so distracted?

**Rory:** Just, worried about something!

**Melody:** Tell me what it is, maybe I can help!

**Rory:** Believe me, you can not help!

**Melody:** How can you be so sure? All the people I've given advice, say I'm a good counselor!

**Rory:** But in that, you can not help me because it is boys problems, and Puck has given me a good advice!

**Melody:** Ok then!

_**in the cafeteria …**_

**Quinn:** [Looking at watch] God, why Rory is taking so long?

**Santana:** For god sake Quinn, You and he are glued together since you guys arrived at school, is that you can not get away from him a few seconds?

**Brittany:** I'm sure you would be also like that, if you were in the place of Q, San! [She kisses the cheek of Santana]

**Quinn:** Not that I can not get away from him guys, is that football players are tormenting him since he arrived here at school, and I'm afraid they have done something with Rory!

**Santana:** If you're so worried that way, why don't you go after him?

**Quinn:** You're right, I'm going after him. [gets up and leaves the cafeteria]

_**Once Quinn leaves the cafeteria, she goes to the choir room, where she thinks Rory is still, and in the way she comes across Rory talking with Melody!**_

**Quinn:** ["God, he's talking to that girl again? I'd be much happier if she simply stopped talking to him"] [Quinn runs until Rory, and hugs him from behind] Hey hot, I waiting for you in the cafeteria, why do not you go there? [She kisses him with her hand on his neck and the other in his hair]

**Rory:** [Stopping to kiss Quinn] Hi, I'm sorry, I just do not see the time pass.

**Melody:** [Lifting her hand] My fault, I who held him here!

**Quinn:** It's okay, but the next time let me know so I will not be waiting for him in the cafeteria, as I did today.

**Melody:** [Looking at her watch] Wow, I really gotta go, bye! [Moving away from the two]

**Quinn and Rory:** Bye!

**Rory:** Quinn, what was that?

**Quinn:** What? [Going to the front of Rory]

**Rory:** That kiss.

**Quinn:** What about him? I've kissed you before!

**Rory:** Yeah, I know that, but that kiss was different, was deeper, you never kissed me like that.

**Quinn:** What? I do not know what you're talking about.

**Rory:** Quinn, tell me the truth, why you kissed me like that?

**Quinn:** [Sighing] Ok, I tell you the truth, I kissed you like that, because I was not sure if Melody believed that we were dating!

**Rory:** Really? Why do you think like that?

**Quinn:** Well, she was flirting with you, was not it?

**Rory:** Flirting? Quinn, we're just talking, and another thing, why do you care if she was flirting with me or not, we're not dating for real.

**Quinn:** ["Unfortunately"] But everyone thinks we are, and I do not want to spoil the plan just because of a crush!

**Rory:** Wow Quinn, relax, I will not spoil the plan because of her, I said I would help you and I will, not worry.

**Quinn:** [Sighing] Ok, but if you do, I'll kill you. [Poking his chest]

**Rory:** I'm not, I promise, now we have to go, if we delay for French class the teacher will kill us, shall we? [Extending his hand to Quinn grab]

**Quinn:** Sure [Taking the hand of Rory]

_**Quinn and Rory walked to the classroom, and as always sat side by side, when the class ended, Puck was waiting for them outside!**_

**Puck:** Hey guys, I can talk with you two?

**Rory:** Yeah.

**Puck:** Shelby and I go to the cinema today, and we were wondering if you guys want to go too, what you think?

**Quinn:** But Puck today is Tuesday and tomorrow will have class.

**Puck:** Do not worry, the movie that we'll see will not be late.

**Quinn:** Well, so for me it's okay, and you Ror?

**Rory:** I think its okay.

**Puck:** [Looking at the two, raising his eyebrow and making a funny face]

**Quinn:** Why are you staring at us like that, Puck?

**Puck:** Ror? Your new nickname, Rory?

**Quinn:** No, is not the new nickname of him, is an affectionate nickname that I put into him, and only I can call him like that!

**Puck:** Ok, why no one can call him so and only you?

**Quinn:** Because he's MY boyfriend and I did put that name on him, and I want these nicknames are something just for us.

**Puck:** Wait, you just say "Nicknames"? You mean that has more than one?

**Quinn:** Yeah, I have a nickname too.

**Puck:** Really? [Raising one eyebrow]

**Quinn:** Yeah.

**Puck:** And will you tell me what is?

**Quinn:** [to Rory] You mind if I tell him, Ror?

**Rory:** No, you can tell ["I'd better play this game she is doing, because otherwise I might spoil the plan!"]

**Quinn:** Okay, he calls me lion.

**Puck:** lion? Why?

**Quinn:** Because he thinks I'm wild.

**Puck:** Wow, that's true, man? Do you think Quinn is wild? [Giving a giggle]

**Rory:** [Blushing] Yeah.

**Puck:** Dude, I've never seen this side of you before.

**Quinn:** Rory has many sides that you've never seen before.

**Puck:** Really? Now I'm curious, tell me more.

**Rory:** [Blushing] Shut up Puck, you do not have a soccer practice or something like that to do?

**Puck:** Yes I have, but you also have, or you forgot that you now is also one of us.

**Rory:** Yeah, yeah, I do not forget, you can go ,before I need to talk to Quinn.

**Puck:** Yeah right [putting finger quotes] Talking, I'm sure that the mouth of you two will be too busy to talk.

**Rory:** Puck! Shut up and go to soccer practice!

**Puck:** OK, ok, I'm going, bye Ror and lion [turns his back for two and goes to the soccer field for training]

**Rory:** [to Quinn] OK, what was that?

**Quinn:** What?

**Rory:** Those nicknames. That was not part of the plan.

**Quinn:** Yeah, I know, but every couple has a nickname for each other, and I thought if we did not, people would suspect.

**Rory:** Okay, it was a good idea, but why do not you talked about this to me before?

**Quinn:** Because there was no time, it was only now that I think about it.

**Rory:** Okay then, but please, next time do not exaggerate that way, I was very embarrassed.

**Quinn:** [Laughing] Yeah, I realized that you were blushing, I just do not know why.

**Rory:** Are you kidding me? I was probably blushing because you said I thought you was wild, although I think that, but that's not the point now.

**Quinn:** [Laughing] Wait, you just say you think I'm wild? Why?

**Rory:** [Blushing] Well, because this year you painted your hair of pink, and turn in a rebel.

**Quinn:** [Laugh] Because of that? You're the only one who thinks that.

**Rory:** [Blushing] Yeah and I still think you are.

**Quinn:** Ok, if you're saying, so we're going to meet Shelby and Puck?

**Rory:** I don't know, I really do not want to see them make out, because that would be uncomfortable, and we would have to kiss too, and I do not want that!

**Quinn:** Wait, you do not like kiss me, I'm not a good kisser?

**Rory:** No, no, is not that, is that we not dated for real, and you do not think uncomfortable be kissing all the time? ["I don't think that way at all, I just want those kisses were real, you know, with tongue!"]

**Quinn: **A little bit ["No"]

**Rory:** So let's tell them we can't go, that we have to do homework or something like that.

**Quinn:** Ok

**Rory:** [Looking at his watch] Quinn, I really have to go train, bye [Giving her a peck]

**Quinn:** Bye [She kissed him back]

_**Rory went to his training, and spoke to Puck, they could not get out today because they had homework to do, and how Puck relied entirely on Rory he believed! When it was 19:00 pm, Quinn was trying to study at her house, but she failed, she was very sad because she thought she could not dating Rory because he felt nothing for her, so she got out of bed, put away the books, and went to a bar, which was near the home of Rory, she had a fake ID! Quinn drank and drank, when it was 20:30, she was completely drunk, and decided to go to Brittany's house, it was close, she could walk! When she arrived she knocked and waited for Rory to answer the door!**_

**Rory:** [Opening the door] Hi Quinn!

**Quinn:** Hi hot [Speaking with one voice drunk!]

**Rory:** Quinn, you're drunk?

**Quinn:** Yes, you're alone?

**Rory:** Yes, Brittany and her parents left!

**Quinn:** Good [she said with a smile at him]

**Rory:** Enter [Opening the way for her to enter in the house]

_**Quinn entered in the house, and immediately when she was inside she pushed Rory to the couch and he fell and lay on the couch, Quinn immediately laid upon him, Rory can not prevent ,everything was happening so fast, Quinn began to kiss and suck his neck, the neck was the weak point of him, Rory was about surrendering to her and having an erection, but his conscience spoke louder!**_

**Rory:** Q-Q-Q-Quinn [He said ,as he squeezed the back of the couch, trying desperately not to have an erection]

**Quinn:** Hmm? [She says while kissing and sucking his neck]

**Rory:** W-W-W-Why you doing this? [He said, squeezing his eyes and squeezing harder the back of the sofa]

**Quinn:** [stopping to kiss his neck and whispering in his ear] It is not obvious? Because I want you [taking the belt of his pants!]

**That's it guys, hope you enjoyed, sorry for the delay, I've been kind of busy lately, anyway, you guys think they will do or not?**


	9. Authors Note: help

**I'm sorry that I had not updating yet, but don't worry, I have not abandoned this fanfiction, anyway, I need help , I need someone who knows how to write smut, anyone know? If don't I find someone who knows how to write smut, I'll have to delete a scene from the next chapter, so If you can write smut, send me a message or comment! :)**


	10. The dream

_**Rory was desperate when Quinn took off his belt, do not misunderstand, he wanted to have sex with Quinn, but not that way, he could not simply have sex with her drunk, he wanted they have sex because both wanted and not because they were drunk! So Rory decided to take action, he changed his position now Quinn was beneath him!**_

**Rory:** Quinn, we can't do this.

**Quinn:** Really? You will tell me that you don't want... [Taking her blouse] ... this? [Pointing to her boobs]

**Rory:** Oh god [Rising Quickly, and getting back to Quinn] Quinn we can't do this, you're drunk, and if we do that, we will regret, if we ever have sex, I want it that we do because we both want and not because we were drunk...

_**Rory continued his speech, and always back to Quinn, he was afraid that if he looks to her, he would not be able to resist! After he finally finished his speech, he finally had the courage to look to Quinn, and he saw that she had fallen asleep!**_

**Rory:** [Sighing, and smiling softly as he stared at the sleeping girl] So I guess no sex for both of us today, huh?

_**Rory went to Quinn, and knelt in front of her and put her blouse back, and then he took her in his arms, went upstairs and took her to the bedroom, where he was sleeping in these days! When he arrived in the bedroom, he went inside and placed her carefully on the bed, for not to wake the girl, then he covered her with the blanket! Then he descended the stairs silently and turned on the TV too low!**_

_**The next morning...**_

**Quinn:** [Opening her eyes slowly, and realizing that her was in a room in the Brittany's house, and then her sitting in bed scared] Ho my god, what hell I am doing here in the Brittany's house, is that me and Rory. .. Ho no, no [Looking at herself] ["I'm not naked, then it means that Rory and I did not do anything!"]

_**After Quinn calmed down, she got out of bed, and was looking for someone, when she left the room she saw that the door of Brittany and her parents was closed, so she guessed that they were still asleep, then she went to the living room, she knew she was on the room that was where Rory was sleeping these days, so the only place left for him to sleep was on the couch in the living room!**_

**Quinn:** [Going to the sofa, and looking at the sleeping boy softly] ["Aw, he's so cute when him is sleeping, it seems a little angel, I don't want to wake him, but I have to"] Rory! Rory [Shaking him gently]

**Rory:** What? Where? Mother was not me who broke your crystal angel.

**Quinn:** [Laughing and putting her hand in her mouth] No silly, It's me, Quinn, earth calling Rory! [She said laughing at her own joke]

**Rory:** Hi Quinn, I don't saw that was you [Raising of the couch]

**Quinn:** [Laughing] Oh, don't tell me. [Laughing]

**Rory:** [Smiling] Very funny.

**Quinn:** [Laughing]

**Rory:** Anyway, you're hungover?

**Quinn:** Yep, I got a headache.

**Rory:** I'm sorry, I have a medicine that can help, you want to take?

**Quinn:** Sure.

_**The two went into the kitchen, and Rory went to the kitchen cabinet where the medicine was!**_

**Quinn:** So ... [Sitting in the chair] I did something stupid yesterday?

**Rory:** [opening the kitchen cabinet and taking the medicine] N-No! [Wrinkling his nose]

**Quinn:** [Lifting an eyebrow] Really? You're lying.

**Rory:** Why do you think that?

**Quinn:** The two signs.

**Rory:** [sitting in the chair in front of Quinn] What signs?

**Quinn:** The first is that you stutter when you're lying, and the second is that you wrinkling your nose.

**Rory:** [Smiling softly to her]

**Quinn:** What?

**Rory:** Is that, the only people who know how to tell when I'm lying, usually is my family and my best friends, in other words... [Smiling softly to her] people who really love me and care about me.

**Quinn:** [blushing and scratching her throat] Anyway ... I could take my medicine now?

**Rory:** [Blushing] Course [Giving her the medicine]

**Quinn:** [Taking the medicine and put in her mouth and drinking a little water, that Rory had brought for her] Thanks.

**Rory:** [Looking at his watch] It's almost time for school.

**Quinn: **Yeah, I really don't think I'm going to school today, my head hurts a lot.

**Rory:** So I guess you better stay home! What you will say to your mom?

**Quinn:** God, I had completely forgotten about that, I have no idea what i will say to her.

**Rory:** What you think to tell her that you sleeping over in Brittany's house? You and B are best friends, she will not suspect.

**Quinn:** Yeah, and another thing, this is actually true, I sleep here!

**Rory:** Yeah, you will not need to lie to your mother.

**Quinn:** Thank God, I hate lying to her! So, your birthday is coming up, how you feel?

**Rory:** Normal, I'm not really excited for this birthday, my family will not be here, and will not have anything special.

**Quinn:** I'm sorry Rory, I would never be able of stay away from my family ["I'm so excited for Thursday, I'm dying to see his face when he come in here and see the surprise party"]

**Rory:** Yeah, really sucks, but at least I know I have people here who really love me and want my good.

**Quinn:** Yeah [Smiling at him]

**Rory:** So, I'm going to ask Penny to take you home and take me to school, okay?

**Quinn:** Okay, but you have to wait she wakes up, right?

**Rory:** Yeah, I'm sure she'll wake up soon, this is usually the time she wakes up.

**Penny:** [Entering in the kitchen, stretching and yawning] Good morning, Rory.

**Rory:** [to Quinn] See? I told you she would wake up [to Penny] Good morning.

**Quinn:** Good morning.

**Penny:** Quinn? What you doing here so early?

**Rory:** She sleeping over here.

**Penny:** She did? [Raising an eyebrow]

**Rory:** Yeah [Rising from his chair, taking the cup, and going to sink to wash]

**Quinn:** [looking at Penny, with a look "Is not what you're thinking!"]

**Rory:** [Turning to Penny] So, I see that you have changed clothes, so I'll put other clothes, and then you can take me to school and Quinn to her home?

**Penny:** Sure [Sitting next to Quinn]

**Rory:** Okay, thank you [Leaving the kitchen, climbing stairs and getting into his room to change clothes]

**Penny:** So, you sleeping over here?

**Quinn:** I swear, it's not what you're thinking.

**Penny:** What do you think I'm thinking?

**Quinn:** That he and I, you know ...

**Penny:** Have sex?

**Quinn:** Yeah

**Penny:** And you two did?

**Quinn:** No, how many times I have to say he does not like me and never will.

**Penny:** Quinn, never say never.

**Quinn:** I think you're hearing too much Justin Bieber.

**Penny:** I'm being serious Quinn, you can't just say that Rory will never like you.

**Quinn:** Really? And why not? It's the truth.

**Penny:** You can't be sure! You're not psychic, and even if you were, the future can always change.

_**Quinn opened her mouth to answer, but she heard the footsteps of Rory, and decided to change the subject!**_

**Quinn:** [Whispering] I would love to keep talking about my feelings for Rory, but he is coming, and I really don't want him to know about my feelings.

**Rory:** [entering in the kitchen] Let's go?

**Quinn:** Yeah, I'm ready [Raising and arranging her dress]

**Penny:** Me too [raising of the chair]

_**Rory, Quinn and Penny went to the car, Penny sat in the driver's seat, Rory and Quinn sat behind!**_

**Rory:** Still with a headache?

**Quinn:** Unfortunately yes.

**Rory:** I'll have to stay in that boring math class alone?

**Quinn:** Yeah, I'm sorry Rory, but you will not be alone, will have the other students with you.

**Rory:** Yeah, I know, but when you are there the class is more fun, with them no!

**Quinn:** Thanks Rory [Blushing] but my head hurts a lot, I really can't go to school, sorry!

**Rory:** [Sighs] It's okay, is not your fault that you're with a headache.

**Quinn:** [smiled]

_**After a few minutes Penny arrives at Quinn's house!**_

**Quinn:** Ok, I think that's it!.

**Rory:** [Crossing his arms and pouting like a little kid] Unfortunately!

**Quinn:** [sigh] What do you think of this, today when you come back from school, I go in B's house, and we watched a movie?

**Rory:** [smile excited] is a great idea.

**Quinn: **Good, see you after school.

**Rory:** See ya.

_**When Quinn was going to kiss on Rory's cheek, she almost kissed his mouth, but she disguised and kissed his cheek, and then got out of the car, gave goodbye to Penny and entered in her house! After a few minutes of silence super awkward they finally arrive at school!**_

**Rory:** Bye, and thanks for everything [Leaving the car and waving to Penny]

**Penny:** Anytime, dear [Waving back, and driving again]

_**Rory went to class and came through that boring math class and then went to the choir room, today was the day they would sing the songs that Mr. Schue had passed on last Tuesday, and his partner had to miss the class, then the way was ask Mr. Schue if he could let Quinn and him perform in the next day!**_

**Rory:** [Going to Mr. Schue who was arranging some papers on the piano] Hi.

**Will:** [raising the seat and staring at Rory] Hey.

**Rory:** So, as you can see Quinn is not here, she had to miss school today.

**Will:** Yeah, I saw, something happened?

**Rory:** Kind of, but it's nothing serious, she's just with a headache, anyway, do you remember of the lesson that you passed on last Monday?

**Will:** Ok then, and I remember.

**Rory:** My partner was Quinn, and she is not here, could we perform tomorrow?

**Will:** Sure [Smiling]

**Rory:** [Smiling] Thanks.

**Will:** Anytime.

_**After Rory spoke with Mr. Schue, he sat down again where he was sitting before and watched the performance of all students! After classes ended, Rory left school and went home, he took a ride with Puck! When he finally arrive at home, he went into the kitchen to take water and saw a note from Penny that was saying "Rory, Brittany and I had to go out, we went in the house of her grandfather, sorry we don't have wait for you,we will take a while, her grandfather had a heart attack, don't break anything in the house! ",he laughed of the last part, because he knew it was a joke, after reading the note, he crumpled and threw the paper away!**_

**Rory:** ["That means I'll be alone with Quinn in home?"]

_**Rory was freaking out, he didn't know whether to be happy or scared, he was never alone with a girl before, this was the first time! Rory went to the living room, turned on the TV, and sat on the couch to wait for Quinn, she knew what time Rory leave the school, so he don't need to call her to say that he was home! After a few minutes,**_ _**Rory fell asleep and began dreaming about Quinn! **_

**(Author note: Just for don't confuses you guys, is here that began his dream!)**

_**Rory leaned against the bedroom door, his eyes never leaving the blonde cheerleader on his bed.**_

**Quinn:** So, what song do you propose we sing for glee club? [She narrowed her eyes] It better not be one of your Irish songs because I don't know any.

_**Rory laughed, shaking his head as he handed her sheet music.**_

**Rory:** Relax, you'll know this song.

**Quinn:** [She read the title of the song at the top of the first sheet.] 'Have I Told You Lately'? Hmm, I suppose this would work. Think you could pretend to be in love with me?

**Rory:** [He grinned] Let's find out!

_**Quinn settled back on the bed again and motioned for Rory to start off the song, which he was only too happy to do. Rory start to singing:**_

_Have I told you lately that I love you? Have I told you there's no one else above you?_

_**He smiled to himself as he sang the song perhaps even better than the original version. Was Quinn impressed? He looked up from the lyrics to see her reaction and almost went silent when he met her intense gaze. Why is she looking at me like that? His eyes fell to her chest where her hand drew up and began unbuttoning her shirt. Feeling a jolt of excitement along with a stab of embarrassment, Rory forced himself to focus on the lyrics again.**_

_Fill my heart with gladness. Take away all my sadness. Ease my troubles that's what y-_

_**He stopped in mid-sentence as his eyes once again pushed up to watch the object of his desire. Quinn had undone her shirt and was easing out of it displaying a lacy black bra, which matching panties just about visible underneath her skirt. Without realising it, the sheet music slipped from Rory's hand and fell to the floor.**_

**Rory:** [Stuttering] A-ah, I just dropped-Sorry, I got distracted by- Are you okay, Quinn?

_**Quinn gave an amused smile which gradually became seductive. She let her hand spread over the bed next to her, patting it invitingly.**_

**Quinn:** I'd feel better if I had some company.

_**Rory was no idiot. If Quinn Fabray wanted him to join her on his bed, he was going to do it! He walked like a robot across the room and awkwardly sat beside her. If Quinn was put off his awkwardness, she certainly didn't show it. In fact, she giggled at his hesitancy and slide closer. Taking his hand, she led him to her skirt zipper. Understanding, he pulled it down and then watched as Quinn stood up on the bed to let the skirt fall off her. She then stepped over Rory and sat down with her legs at either side of him, straddling him.**_

**Rory:** [Gasping] Quinn…

**Quinn:** Shh…

_**Quinn leaned forward and pressed her full lips against Rory's quivering ones. He let out a small groan, unsure if it was due to how her tongue felt against his or that her hips were ever so lightly grinding against his groin. His hands blindly found her bare thighs and followed the velvety skin up to her rear.**_

**Quinn:** [Gasping] Rory…did you just grab my ass?

**Rory:** I-I'm sorry, I thought you wouldn't mind if-

**Quinn:** [Laughing] I'm kidding, Rory. I liked it.

_**Rory let out a relieved laugh. Quinn gave a naughty smile and pulled back enough to remove Rory's own clothes, tossing them behind her into a messy pile. In the meantime, Rory took the opportunity to admire her full chest cradled teasingly by her bra. In a moment of bravery, he pulled the offensive bra off her to free her heaving breasts. In retaliation, Quinn pulled off Rory's boxers.**_

**Rory:** H-hey! Don't-!

_**He tried to hide his nakedness with his hands but by now his member had grown to a full-on erection without him knowing it. He flushed red but Quinn did not seem disappointed in the slightest. She gently pulled his hands away and then drew one slender finger up his length. Rory took a sharp breath as a surge of pleasure overtook him. He swore under his breath, mentally begging Quinn to continue touching him. But she then did something even better. Leaning off him, Quinn lay on the bed and slowly peeled off the last of her clothes – her panties. Rory leaned over her, letting her legs slip around his waist.**_

**Rory:** D-do you want to…you know, do it?

**Quinn:** [Nodding] I do. Touch me.

_**Rory felt stupid for asking, but the idea of someone like Quinn wanting anything sexual from someone like him, well, it seemed ridiculous. But now Quinn was asking for him. She wanted him. She looked so beautiful spread out on the bed. Her blonde hair cascaded across the pillow, her half lidded eyes dark and full of desire. Her chest – so full compared to her slender body – rose and fell into his hands. Rory softly squeezed her breasts and felt her nipples harden under his touch. She moaned, pulling him closer by tightening her legs around his waist. Rory's eyes looked down further. Quinn's legs were open for him, her clit dark and moist. Rory stopped breathing as he stared.**_

**Quinn:** [Moaning] Rory…

_**Rory snapped out of it as he heard the want in her tone. She shifted so she could push herself against Rory's member, resulting in another loud moan from her. Rory knew he had to take charge now. One hand held onto her hip, keeping her in place, and the other steadily moved the head of his penis into Quinn. Together they gasped, closing their eyes only to open them again and be caught in each other's gazes. Slowly, Rory pushed in further and didn't stop until he was fully sheathed inside. Quinn was painstakingly tight, and he could feel her all around him. She was so hot – on fire! Rory had never felt so alive! Quinn's back arched, her slender frame easing away from the Irishman only to come closer again moments later. Her expression of pleasure told Rory she was ready for him to move. Not needing a second clue, Rory pulled out of her and then thrust back inside. Quinn cried out and gripped the bed sheets with both hands.**_

**Quinn:** Oh, yes! Rory, yes, more!

_**Rory couldn't find his voice; he was too caught up in the electric-like currents of pleasure surging through him. His hands roamed Quinn's arched body, groping every inch of her until he reached her swollen breasts. They felt so firm yet so juicy - he could not stop massaging them. Quinn tightened around Rory's member in a moment of ecstasy – it was then Rory realised he was close to coming.**_

**Rory:** ["But I only just started! I hope she's close too…"]

_**Rory gulped at his thoughts. He couldn't help it if Quinn just felt so good inside. If it were up to him, he'd pound into her all day, every day, but his body was in charge and it was telling him he was nearing the edge of orgasm. He continued to thrust into her, over and over, unable to slow down.**_

**Rory:** Quinn, I-I'm going to-

**Quinn:** Me too-! K-keep going, please, I need you-!

_**Rory never felt so incredible. Quinn was close too! His hand slide down her now-sweaty skin and found her sweet spot. Quinn screamed out in pleasure as his fingers smoothed over her clit. He circled around her, then over it mercilessly. She twisted herself, shivering in want. Pounding into her harder, Rory felt her tighten incredibly around him. She was coming! Feeling her clench around his throbbing member, Rory felt himself peak and spill into her. Stars danced in front of his eyes as every inch of his skin sizzled in release. A few thrusts later, Rory was through. He collapsed into her chest and breathed in the sweet smell of jasmine. The air was deliciously hot and Quinn's fingers in Rory's hair completed the perfect scene.**_

**Rory: **This is just like a dream… Just like a dream…

**(Author note: End of the dream, By the way, was not I who wrote it, was Cloud Green (she's my beta!) )**

_**After a few minutes dreaming, someone rang the doorbell, and make him wake up scared!**_

**Rory:** [Falling from the couch] Ahhhhhhhhhhh!

**Quinn:** Rory, you okay? [Shouting of outside the house]

**Rory:** Yeah, I'm fine.

_**Rory yelled for Quinn, then rose from the floor and opened the door for her!**_

**Rory:** [Opening the door] Hey.

**Quinn:** Hey, what was that? [Raising an eyebrow]

**Rory:** What?

**Quinn:** That yell.

**Rory:** I fell of the couch [getting out of the way for Quinn enter in the house!]

**Quinn:** [Entering into the house] What happened?

**Rory:** [Closing the door] I was sleeping on the couch when you rang the doorbell [going to the couch and sitting on couch's arm]

**Quinn:** [following the boy to the couch and sat beside him on the couch's arm] Ow, sorry about that.

**Rory:** It's okay, it was not your fault.

**Quinn:** [getting closer to Rory] Well, I have to disagree.

**Rory:** [Blushing and swallowing dry] Why?

_**Rory was much more nervous now, they were so close that they could feel the breath of each other, and their legs and their arms were touching, but neither Rory or Quinn moved away, Rory liked the feeling of being so close to her, but the bad thing was he could not kiss her, and he wanted to do this so much right now!**_

**Quinn:** Because was I who rang the doorbell, if I had not , you would not have fallen on the floor.

**Rory:** Yeah, but if you haven't rung the doorbell, I wouldn't know you were here, and would not have opened the door for you.

**Quinn:** You have a point.

_**Rory nodded in confirmation, and then rose of the couch's arm, and sat on the couch, Quinn did the same thing that the boy, but this time didn't sit so close to him, she realized that the Irishman was not very comfortable sitting so close to her, and though she didn't know exactly why, she decided to respect that!**_

**Quinn:** So I have a question, why are you all sweaty?

**Rory:** I'm? I didn't realize. [blushing] ["Crap, I'm probably sweaty because of the dream"]

**Quinn:** Yeah, you're, but you still have not answered my question! I really don't know how you can be sweaty, you were asleep, how is it even possi ...

_**Quinn stopped talking because she discovered what was going on, Rory must have had an erotic dream, the last time Quinn had an erotic dream she also woke up all sweaty!**_

**Quinn:** You had a erotic dream , don't you?

**Rory:** W-W-What? N-N-No. [swallowing dry and blushing]

**Quinn:** Rory, don't lie to me, you can tell me the truth, we're friends, you can tell me everything.

**Rory:** [sigh] Okay, okay, I had an erotic dream.

**Quinn:** Really? With who? [Raising an eyebrow]

**Rory:** That I can't tell you!

**Quinn:** Oh come on Rory, you start now you have to finish.

**Rory:** No Quinn, I will not tell you.

**Quinn:** Don't do this to me, don't leave me curious, tell me!

**Rory:** No.

**Quinn:** [Making sad face] Was with Melody, was isn't?

**Rory:** ["Rory this is your chance, tell that the dream was with Melody, that way she will not suspect!"] [Sighing] You got me, was with her.

**Quinn:** [Still with a sad face] You like her?

**Rory:** ["No, the only girl that's in my heart is you Quinn!"] I don't know.

**Quinn:** You must like her if you had this dream about her!.

**Rory:** Having dreamed with her doesn't mean I like her.

**Quinn:** Yes, it means exactly that.

**Rory:** Why do you think that?

**Quinn:** Because the last time I had a e...

**Rory:** Quinn Fabray, you've had an erotic dream? [Raising his eyebrows, and passing his tongue by his teeths!]

**Quinn:** [Laughing and pushing Rory's shoulder] Don't know what you talking about. [Blushing]

**Rory:** I'm sure you know what I'm talking about Miss Fabray [stuck his tongue to her]

**Quinn:** [Laughing] Still don't know what you're talking about.

**Rory:** Oh come on, it's fair enough if you tell me, I told you mine, now your turn.

**Quinn:** Fine, fine, I've had.

**Rory:** When? With who?

**Quinn:** It was when I was pregnant with Beth, and after that Finn broke up with me, I had that kind of hormones, you know?

**Rory:** [Making confused face] What kind of hormones?

**Quinn:** Rory, THAT kind of hormones.

**Rory:** [Frowning] Still don't get it.

**Quinn:** [Laughing softly] You're so naive, and it just makes you cuter.

**Rory:** [Blushing] Thanks, but I still don't understand.

**Quinn:** I'll try to explain in a way easier for you to understand. I was horny all the time.

**Rory:** Ohhhh, now I understand! Now I know when, now you just need to answer with who.

**Quinn:** If I tell you, you promise not to tell anyone?

**Rory:** Yes.

**Quinn:** Okay, was with Puck.

**Rory:** What? With Puck? You like him?

**Quinn:** Actually, I loved him.

**Rory:** loved?

**Quinn:** Yes, I loved him, but as you see the verb is in the past, I don't love him anymore.

**Rory:** Really? (Raising an eyebrow)

**Quinn:** Yeah, I kind of love other guy now.

**Rory:** If you don't mind me asking, who is he?

**Quinn:** It's nobody, just a guy who doesn't feel the same for me.

**Rory:** I'm sorry.

**Quinn:** It's okay.

_**Rory realized she didn't want to talk about it, then decided to change the subject!**_

**Rory:** Anyway, how are you?

**Quinn:** Well, I'm better and I'm happier because I went back to the cheerleaders.

**Rory: **Really? That's great, I'm so happy for you, that's what you wanted, right?

**Quinn:** Yeah, so … I brought some movies for we watch.

**Rory:** I loved to watch movies with you, but we have to rehearse.

**Quinn:** For what?

**Rory:** Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you, don't have that lesson that Mr. Schue asked us to do?

**Quinn:** That was for today?

**Rory:** Yeah, exactly.

**Quinn:** What about it?

**Rory:** Mr. Schue let us perform tomorrow.

**Quinn:** He did?

**Rory:** Yeah, I told him that you had a headache, and that you had to miss school, so he left us to perform tomorrow.

**Quinn:** That's awesome, so we will rehearse today to us perform tomorrow?

**Rory:** Yeah, but I have no idea what we'll sing.

**Quinn:** I know a song that we can sing.

**Rory:** [Raising an eyebrow] Really? What song?

**Quinn:** 'Have I Told You Lately'

**Rory:** Ow, that song.

**Quinn:** What? There's something wrong with this song?

**Rory:** No, I'm just a little surprised that you have chosen this song, that's all. [shrugging]

**Quinn:** Well, we have to maintain appearances, don't you think that if we sing a song about friendship, people will suspect?

**Rory:** I had completely forgotten about this detail.

**Quinn:** Yeah, so we'll rehearse here or?

**Rory:** Here, w-w-w-we can't go in my room i-i-i-is a mess, we wouldn't get in focus.

**Quinn:** Rory, I didn't say anything about your room.

**Rory:** I-I-I just ... I just ... can we please start rehearsing?

**Quinn:** [Laughing] Yes. [Handing him the sheet music]

_**Rory took the sheet music from Quinn's hand and then the two rose, and Quinn began singing:**_

_Have I told you lately that I love you?_

_Have I told you there`s no one else above you?_

_You fill my heart with gladness, take away all my sadness,  
><em>

Rory

_Ease my troubles, that's what you do._

_For the mornin' sun and all it's glory_

_Greets the day with hope and comfort, too._

_You fill my life with laughter, somehow you make it better,_

Quinn

_Ease my troubles, that's what you do._

_There's a love that's divine, and it's yours and it's mine_

_Like the sun._

_And at the end of the day, we should give thanks and pray_

_To the one, to the one_

Rory

_Have I told you lately that I love you?_

_Have I told you there`s no one else above you?_

_You fill my heart with gladness, take away all my sadness,_

_Ease my troubles, that's what you do._

Quinn

_There's a love that's divine, and it's yours and it's mine_

_Like the sun._

_And at the end of the day, we should give thanks and pray_

_To the one, to the one_

Rory

_And have I told you lately that I love you?_

_Have I told you there`s no one else above you?_

_You fill my heart with gladness, take away all my sadness,_

Quinn and Rory

_Ease my troubles, that's what you do._

_Take away all my sadness, you fill my heart with gladness,_

_Ease my troubles, that's what you do_

_Take away all my sadness, you fill my heart with gladness,_

_Ease my troubles, that's what you do_

_**When they were singing that last part, Rory grabbed Quinn's hand and turned her! And when they were almost done the music Rory leaned Quinn, and was at that moment that she had an urge to kiss him, but instead of doing this, she got up and took a step backwards!**_

**Quinn:** I-I-I'm sorry, I think I should go!

_**Before Rory could respond, Quinn had already left the house, and was going to her own house! Rory was not sure what had just happened, but he thought he had done something wrong, and he was willing to reward what he thought he did!**_

**wowwwwwwww, my biggest chapter! : 3**

**Many apologies for not have updated before, I was crazy busy, but I promise I'll try to update the next chapter soon! I still can't believe this is already the chapter 9, I thought I would not even pass of the first chapter, and thank you to those who tagged my story and I as favorite actor, I love you all!**

**My tumblr:**

** .com**

**My tumblr RP:**

**crush(-)and(-) .com**

**My other tumblr RP:**

** .com**

**The tumblr rp that I'm a admin:**

**gifted(-)youngsters(-)glee(-) .com**


	11. The day that everything changed

**Author note: Hey guys, for you guys get less confused I'm going to put in the start of each chapter what day is on it, like on this chapter is Wednesday October 12. Oh, and one more thing, I have no idea when the vacation are for people in America, so if you know, tell me. : )**

_**Rory was still a little confused what he did for Quinn leave Brittany's house that way yesterday, but he thought he did something wrong, Rory woke up and stretched, then he sat on the bed and put his slippers, and rose, he left his room, still half asleep, brushed his teeth and then went into the kitchen, where Penny and Brittany were.**_

**Rory: **[walking into the kitchen, sitting in the chair that was in front of Brittany, placing his hands on the table and then putting his head on top of it]

**Brittany: **What is wrong puppy?

**Rory: **Nothing [He raised his head, with a zombie's face]

**Penny: **So why That Face? [Sitting in the chair that was next to Rory]

**Rory:** I'm just tired, and I want to go back to bed, but I have school and I have to go.

**Brittany:** Because you have to sing that song with Q?

**Rory:** That too, but I can't miss school just because I'm sleepy.

**Penny:** That I have to agree.

**Brittany:** Why not? If you go to school tired your brain will not work right and how you want to learn something like that?

**Rory:** [frowning] It's kind of confusing, but you have a point.

**Penny:** And when I say that my daughter is a genius people don't believe.

**Rory:** I know, right? She is obviously a genius [Rory nodded]

**Brittany:** Thanks guys [smile]

**Rory and Penny:** You're welcome [smile]

**Brittany:** So... which song you and Q will sing?

**Rory:** 'Have I Told You Lately'

**Penny:** Why did you guys choose that song? [Smirked]

**Rory:** We just like that song, ok? [Crossing his arms]

**Penny:** Sure! Sure!

**Brittany: **And because you guys are in love with each other, right?

_**Rory had completely forgotten that Brittany didn't know that their date was not real, he didn't like lying to Brittany, she was like a sister to him, but he knew Brittany very well, and he knew that if he tell the truth to her, she would tell someone, so he lied.**_

**Rory:** I'm not sure if I'm in love with her Brittany, we're just dating a while..

**Brittany: **But is practically obvious that you guys love each other.

**Rory:** I'm not sure about that.

**Brittany:** You don't want to say 'I love you' to her because you're afraid she will not say the same?

**Rory:** Kinda of.

**Brittany: **I'm sure she loves you too, I can see it in her eyes.

**Rory: **["I really wanted it to be true"] [Sighs] I don't know Brittany.

**Brittany: **I'm sure she loves you, but if you're not ready to tell her that I understand, you can wait as long as you want, you can talk to her when you're really ready.

**Rory: **[Smile] Thank you B, I'll wait, and when I'm totally ready, I promise I'll talk to her.

**Penny:** And I want to know all the details, I want you to tell me everything, don't hide anything [ Giggled ]

**Rory:** [Laughter] I will, don't worry.

**Brittany:** And for me too.

**Rory:** I will [Smile]

**Penny:** It's time for school, let's go kids.

_**Rory and Brittany nodded, and then they got up from the chair, went to the car, and before they go to school they went to a flower shop, Rory wanted to give some flowers to Quinn, to compensate, whatever he has done to her, he bought white roses, her favorite flowers, and then Penny started driving toward the school.**_

**Brittany:** It's so sweet that you have purchased these roses for Q, Rory.

**Rory:** Thanks, it's the least I can do, she's my girlfriend, and I like to give flowers to the girls I date [smile]

**Brittany:** Awww, how cute, she's so lucky to have you as a boyfriend.

**Rory:** Nah.

**Brittany:** Come on, you're sweet and handsome, and you have an accent that all the girls like.

**Rory:** Yeah, I think so, but she could have any guy she wanted, why did she choose me?

**Brittany:** Because you're beautiful on the outside and inside, and Q always liked guys like you, everybody think the opposite because she never dated guys like that, but that was because all the guys who had this personality were not popular, and she knew if she dated someone like that, her popularity would went down.

**Rory:** Oh .. I have no idea why people care so much about it.

**Brittany:** Me neither.

**Rory:** But you have always been popular.

**Brittany:** I know, but I never really understood why it was so important.

**Rory:** Oh...

**Brittany:** Yeah...

_**After driving a few minutes, they finally arrived at school, they left the car, and gave goodbye to Penny, and then went inside the school, Brittany start looking for Santana and Rory went to Quinn's closet, where she was.**_

**Rory: **[hiding the roses behind his back] Hey!

**Quinn:** Hi [smiling and closing the closet]

**Rory:** How are you?

**Quinn:** I'm ok, sorry for the way I left Brittany's house yesterday, I-I-I remembered that I had something important to do and had to leave.

**Rory:** Oh... I thought I had done something wrong.

**Quinn:** What? No, never [smiling]

**Rory:** [smile] But I still want to give you this [showing her the roses]

**Quinn:** Awwww, you didn't need to.

**Rory:** Of course I needed, I thought I had done something wrong, and I knew I needed to fix what i had done, I know that only roses probably would not fix what i had done, but it's a start.

**Quinn:** Thank you [giving a kiss on his cheek]

**Rory:** [blushing] of course.

**Quinn:** And you remembered that these are my favorite flowers, even though I have told you that in the first day we met, you reminded, it's really sweet.

**Rory:** Of course, that's my duty as [whispering] fake boyfriend.

**Quinn:** [Chuckles] Oh yeah, and you're very good at it.

**Rory:** Really? [raising an eyebrow]

**Quinn**: Oh yeah, and you are a good kisser [smirking]

**Rory:** [Blushing] Oh... then that's why ya make me kiss ya all the time? [raising an eyebrow]

**Quinn:** [blushing] Maybe yes, maybe no, I never gonna tell you.

**Rory:** Ok now, that's not fair, ya know that I hate being curious.

**Quinn:** Sorry, I won't tell you..

**Rory:** Why not?

**Quinn:** Because it's a secret.

**Rory:** Really? And why is that?

**Quinn:** [chuckling] Because of reasons.

**Rory:** Oh... Don't tell me.

**Quinn:** [chuckling]

**Rory:** Quinn, tell me.

*ringing the bell*

**Quinn:** Sorry Rory I have to go now.

**Rory:** Don't you dare leave me here curious.

**Quinn:** Bye Rory [Walking looking at Rory and blowing a kiss to Rory before wink at him, and walk normally again]

**Rory:** [Smiling softly and blushed as she winked at him and blow a kiss to him]

* * *

><p><strong>Author note: Don't kill me, but I'm going back to the writing format that I was using before, I started to RP and saw that the other one is much better. : 3<strong>

* * *

><p>The math class over, and now was the Glee Club, Rory was a little nervous, he and Quinn would perform, even after so long being part of the Glee Club, he still gets a little nervous when he had to perform, and he hated it, he didn't had reason to be nervous, but he stayed anyway.<p>

"Come on Rory calm down, being nervous will not help anything, think about good things, not bad, only good things" Rory thought as he walked down the hallway of McKinley School, he couldn't understand why he was so nervous, he was never a guy who cared that much about victory, but he might not be nervous because of it but because he would sing a love song with Quinn, and he was really scared of him carry away too much in the song and end up showing her his true feelings, and he didn't know if he was ready for that yet.

Rory was still walking distracted when he felt someone putting a hand on his shoulder and causing him to break the circle of his thoughts and back to reality. He looked back and saw the girl with black hair and brown eyes, Blaine's sister, he smiled gently at her, they really were becoming great friends.

"Hey Melody, how ya doing?" he asked with a smile that was always on his face.

"I am great, I just get an A in chemical's test" Melody said excited, she was excited too easy, for just about everything, but for Rory that was one of her best qualities

"That's great Melody, i knew ya would make it" he gave one of those big smiles that he almost all the time gave to people, he was really happy for her, the girl deserved, she study hard to maintain good grades.

"Aww, that's so sweet of you" she said with a sweet smile, she was beginning to think that she was starting to like the Irish blue eyes boy, but she knew that if that were true, she would be hurt, because he clearly was madly in love with the blonde girl called Quinn

"I am just telling the truth really, ya really are very smart, I might even ask for your help one day with some of the classes" he said with a chuckle

"it would be a pleasure Rory , that would only mean spending more time with you" she said a bit shy.

Rory blushed slightly, but tried to disguise, what didn't work very well, and the girl saw

"Aww, are you blushing?" Melody asked with a giggle before poking his belly

"Stop it" he said blushing even more, as she continued to tease him and poke his belly. They continued on this game of tease until Quinn came to warn them that they were late to Glee Club.

"Guys, guys" Quinn said, but looked like they were not listening, Quinn just rolled her eyes, she was so jealous, that girl was given in her nerves. Quinn put her fingers in her mouth and whistled, and this time they listened and looked at her.

"Oh hi Quinn, we didn't saw ya" Rory said blushing.

"Yeah, I've notice" Quinn said trying to hide her jealous, but not doing a good job.

"We were just…." Melody tried to say but Quinn interrupted her.

"Flirting" Quinn said with jealous, she no longer cared if they realize that she was jealous.

"No, we were not flirting, we're just ... teasing, friends do that" Rory said, frowning, looked like Quinn was jealous, and not fake jealous, but really jealous, but Rory knew he was probably wrong, or at least that was what he thought.

"Right... we don't have time for this, we have to go now, Mr. Schue will make us performance now" Quinn said and just start walking toward the choir room.

Rory sighed, surely he would have to talk with Quinn after school "We should go" Rory said to Melody that only nodded.

The two entered in the choir room, and Rory sat next to Quinn, Melody thought it was best not to do the same, and sat next to her brother. The things were weird between Quinn and Rory, would be hard to sing the love song now, but they had to do this to maintain the disguise.

"Ok guys, I'm really liking how things are going until now, I don't know how I'll choose a winner, everyone is awesome" Mr Schue said with a big smile "Now who is going to perfomance is Rory and Quinn" Mr. Schue continued and then sat in the chair.

The two stood up from their chair and stood in front of them all, even with the weird atmosphere between them, they would surely do a good job because they really would sing what they felt. The band began to play, and Rory started singing first:

Have I told you lately that I love you?

Have I told you there`s no one else above you?

You fill my heart with gladness, take away all my sadness,

Ease my troubles, that's what you do.

[Quinn]

_For the mornin' sun and all it's glory_

_Greets the day with hope and comfort, too._

_You fill my life with laughter, somehow you make it better,_

_Ease my troubles, that's what you do._

[Rory]

_There's a love that's divine, and it's yours and it's mine_

_Like the sun._

_And at the end of the day, we should give thanks and pray_

_To the one, to the one_

[Rory and Quinn]

_Have I told you lately that I love you?_

_Have I told you there`s no one else above you?_

_You fill my heart with gladness, take away all my sadness,_

_Ease my troubles, that's what you do._

_There's a love that's divine, and it's yours and it's mine_

_Like the sun._

_And at the end of the day, we should give thanks and pray_

_To the one, to the one_

_And have I told you lately that I love you?_

_Have I told you there`s no one else above you?_

_You fill my heart with gladness, take away all my sadness,_

_Ease my troubles, that's what you do._

_Take away all my sadness, you fill my heart with gladness,_

_Ease my troubles, that's what you do_

_Take away all my sadness, you fill my heart with gladness,_

_Ease my troubles, that's what you do_

After they stopped singing, everyone stood up and started clapping, they had sung really well, too well, and they were really starting to suspect of each other, they were really starting to think they loved each other for real, but Quinn and Rory were insecure, so until they said it with their own mouths, they wouldn't believe on what their intuition was telling them.

"Great job guys" Mr. Schue said to Quinn and Rory, before they both sit again.

After a few minutes all the pairs had sung, and all had been great "So ... congrats to all, I just want to say that no matter who I choose, everyone is a winner..." Mr. Schue said with a smile "... I'll say who are the winners in the next Glee Club" He continued with a smile, after a few minutes the signal hit, everyone started to leave the choir room, Quinn would leave too when Rory pulled her arm and made her sit again.

"Quinn, I really need to talk to ya" he said with a straight face.

"Oh … ok, what's up?" Quinn said with a small smile, and curious to know what Rory would say.

"Not now, after school" Rory said.

"Alright, where we going to meet?" Quinn said with a smile.

"Same place as always, Mrs. Pierce's house" he said with a smile.

"Great, i see you then?" She smiled.

"See ya" Rory smiled back.

The two left the choir room, and went to class, Rory was excited, he was finally going to tell Quinn what he felt, he didn't know why he had created courage now, but he had, and he had to take it while it lasted, before he get scared again, of course that in his mind, Quinn would say that she just wanted to be good friends.

* * *

><p>After school, Rory returned to Brittany's house and stayed in his room waiting for Quinn. He was sitting on the bed when he heard the doorbell. Mrs. Pierce was home, Brittany was out with Santana, Mrs. Pierce opened the door and gave a big smile to Quinn.<p>

"Hello honey, want to see Brittany?" Penny said, but she was actually joking, she knew who Quinn had come to see.

Quinn laughed, she knew Penny was only joking "No, I came to see Rory, he said he wanted to talk to me" Quinn said smiling.

"Really?" Penny Raised a eyebrown.

"Yes" Quinn nodded.

"Well, he's in his room, you can go there" Penny said and got out of the way, so Quinn could entered in the house.

"Thanks" Quinn said as she got inside the house, and went toward Rory's bedroom.

Quinn went upstairs, and before entering in the room she knocked on the door first "Can i came in? Or you are naked?" Quinn said joking and giggling as she got inside the room with her hands covering her eyes.

Rory giggled "Very funny" he said sarcastically, and watching Quinn got inside the room "Sit down" he said pointing to the bed.

"I know, I'm hilarious, the funniest girl you'll meet" she said jokingly, and with a giggle. Quinn sat on the bed "So ... what you want to talk to me?" She asked with a smile.

"Well, someone is cocky" Rory said jokingly. When she asked what he wanted to talk to her, he got a bit nervous, he couldn't back down now though, he had to tell "Well ... I'll tell ya, but only if ya promise that even after that we will continue friends" Rory said swallowing hard.

Quinn raised an eyebrow, she was even more curious now "Hum … Yeah, of course" Quinn said with a smile.

"Well ... hum ... I. ... I. .. kind love ya" He said nervous and looking at his hands that were in his lap.

She smiled "I love you too Rory, you are one of my best friends" Quinn said squeezing his hand gently, she didn't understand, she thought he had said he loved her as a friend.

"No Quinn, ya didn't got it" He said more nervous.

"What do you mean?" Quinn asked confused.

"I love ya, love ya, more than just as a friend" Rory said, trying to avoid eye contact.

Quinn was shocked, but very happy, she didn't know what say "I love you too" she said with a big smile.

"I knew it! I knew ya would say that just wanted ..." He stopped talking and made a shocked face "Wait, what?" He said with a big grin.

"Exactly what you heard Rory, I love you" she said again, she was so happy that it was happening, she dreamed about this moment so many times.

"I don't know what say ..." He said smiling and grabbed her hand, and began making circles with his thumb on top of it.

"You don't need to say anything" she said smiling "We can use our mouths for other thing though" she said with a smirk on her face.

Rory raised an eyebrow "Really, huh? And what's that?" He teased her with a smirk.

"I will show you" She smirked, before lying down on the bed and take Rory along with her.

The two began to kiss, but this time a real kiss, and not a fake kiss like all the others one. Quinn put her tongue inside Rory's mouth, and Rory licked it before he start suck it, making Quinn moaned softly. Rory put his hand on her waist, and Quinn took his hand and pushed further down and now his hand was on top of her butt, he squeezed it strong, what did Quinn moan again. Quinn started kissing Rory's neck, before start to suck it, wanting to leave a hickey, and Rory moaned. The room was getting hotter when Rory stopped and sat on the bed.

"Wait ..." He gasped.

"What? I did something wrong?" Quinn asked worriedly.

"No, no, I just think we're going too fast, we just confessed what we feel about each other, we can't already do ... ya know" he said blushing.

She giggled when she saw his blush, but she knew it was not just that "Right ... I know it's not just that, i know it has another reason" she said with a sweet smile "You can tell me everything"

"Well, hum… I just don't think I am ready for… hum… sex" Rory said blushing.

"Why you didn't tell me at first?" Quinn asked

"I don't know, I guess I was afraid" He Said with a shrug.

"Of what?" She raised a eyebrown.

"Of ya be mad at me because of it" He said looking at his hands.

"Do not be silly, I would never be mad at you because of it, I respect that you're not ready, I'll wait as long as you want" she said, smiling and holding his hand.

"Really?" He said, Rory was so happy that she understood that.

"Really" She smiled

"Great, thanks" Rory said before kiss her.

"Anytime" She kiss he back.

"So… what ya think about a date?" He asked smiling.

"I will love to, with who?" She joked witha giggle "I hope he's hot"

"Too bad he is not" he said with a shrug.

"I bet he is" She said with a smirk.

"He really is not" He said

"I am sure he is, and that every time that I look at him I will want to do dirty thing with him" She winked at him.

Rory bit his lip and looked down blushing heavily "Ya really like to make me blush don't ya?" He giggled.

"That's my favorite thing" She giggled.

"It's not fair though" Rory said.

"And why's that?" Quinn asked.

"Because I can't make ya blush" Rory said with a giggled.

"That's a very hard thing to do" Quinn said with a shrug.

"But I will do it someday" Rory said.

"You wish" Quinn joked with a giggle.

"I will Quinn, I will" Rory giggle.

"Keep dreaming irish" Quinn pokes his belly.

"This dream will came true, ya will see" Rory giggled.

"Whatever you say" Quinn smirked.

Rory giggled.

"So… when this date will be?" Rory asked with a smile.

"Whenever you are free" Quinn said smiling.

"Tomorrow night is good for ya?" Rory asked.

"It's perfect" She smiled.

"Great" Rory said

Quinn looked at the clock and realized she had to go, she had said that she would hang out with Brittany and Santana "I have to go" She sighed, she didn't want to leave Rory.

Rory sighed too "Ok"

"I see you tomorrow at school?" Quinn smiled.

"Of course" Rory said.

"Bye" Quinn kissed Rory and got up.

Rory kissed Quinn back "Bye" He waved at her as she got out of the room, he was so happy, this was one of the happiest days of his life, he couldn't stop smiling, just like Quinn.

**Author note: OMG, so sorry, don't kill me, I swear I am going to finish this story, I won't give up, and yes, it's not over yet, it will happen so much more things. *o* You have no idea, and I not going to say anything. : P And let's just pretend that Rory already had his birthday party and that all his friends where there, and btw his birthday is on Valentine's day. Anyway, thanks for keep reading, I promise I will write another chapter soon. **


	12. Author note

Judfsyu7 so so sorry, I'm so focus on my Rps that i forgot my fanfiction, but I Will start to write the next chapter asap, i will post probably this weekend. : ) Sorry again, and thanks for keep reading. : *


End file.
